Frozen Wood
by Shodaime
Summary: ON HIATUS: Hyoton and Mokuton, the two most coveted bloodlines. Both combined in oe person. Naruto Uzumaki flees the land of Waves with Haku and Zabuza to protect his secret. However there are twists and turns at every corner. Please Reivew.
1. It begins

Hi sorry for being all jilty on my fanfics. Just so you know the contest is still on so people please send me reviews if you wish to participate. Once you do I add you on to my favourite authors list then add the story to my favourite stories list. I hope you all like the options. Just so everyone knows, Ninja no More is up for adoption. If you wish to adopt them please e-mail me. If more than one person wants it then I will give out joint adoption to the fic.

This is a Hyoton-Naruto fic. I know, I know, already been done. But hey no one ever said that we counldn't take other peoples ideas and use em. I just said for people to alert me on Ninja no more so I can keep track of them and find out what people do with my story.

He soon discovers this fact when on the Bridge in the Land of Waves arc.

Anyway on with the show.

8888888888888888888888

**It begins:**

Naruto gasped as Haku stood over him and Sasuke's body. Naruto gazed up fleetingly in to Haku's eyes. The ice user gave a look of remorse before he raised a hand of senbons towards Naruto. The blond boy flinched at the sight.

"Naruto-Kun" Haku said "I do not wish to kill you. Please stay still and do not move. Once the bridge builder is killed you may leave and live to fight another day".

The ice boy knelt infront of Naruto and placed a cold hand to the Kyubi vessel's whiskered cheek. You have nothing to fear Naruto. I will not kill you if you do not do anything stupid.

Along the bridge Kakashi and Zabuza continued their fight.

Kakashi's dogs had missed Zabuza by inches and had been dispersed by a swipe of his zanbato. "Damn mutts" Zabuza cursed as this time he sliced Kakashi's hand. "Aw did I scratch the poor copy cat?" the demon of the mist goaded. Kakashi glared kunai at the other masked ninja before him. Zabuza was pushing his last nerves and soon he would have to use Raikiri on the ex-mist nin.

"What's the matter Kakashi gotten tierd. Well if your hair is any indication of you age then you should have retired years ago" Zabuza said as the scarecrow growled in anger.

"Shut up" Kakashi said venomously

Zabuza chuckled insanely. "Well I hate long goodbyes so goodbye bastard" and he poised his sword above his head as he lept at Kakashi.

888888888888888888

Naruto watched helplessly as the zanbato sliced Kakashi's shoulder causing blood to expload from the wound. "Aw i missed" Zabuza taunted as Kakashi fell to his knees in pain. "Kakashi-sensei" Sakura called out to her sensei who gasped for breathe within the mist.

"Now to deal with our little pest problem" Zabuza spoke disappearing from infront of Kakashi and re-appearing behind Sakura and infront of Tazuna. The bridge builder made a run for it in to the mist. Zabuza ignored her and struck Sakura in the back of the head with the hilt of his zanbatou.

The pink haired girl fell faint to the ground as Naruto called out to her.

"SAKURA!" he called to her limp form.

Zabuza turned to the blonde haired boy and poised himself to attack. "What do ya say Haku. Should I let him live? You said you thought he was good enough to train?" Zabuza asked his accomplice who looked down at Naruto in pity and sorriness (Don't care if it isn't a real word).

"Keep him alive Zabuza-sensei. He's to good to kill and he he is to warm hearted to ever be a true ninja" was the feminine boys reply. Naruto looked up in to Haku's eyes in search of answers.

"Well well well Zabuza. You didn't kill the bridge builder but you managed to bring down a legend, a whore, an emo kid and a blondie?" came Gato's voice as he appeared through the mist with many of his hired thugs. "So there's no more need for you. We can deal with Tazuna by ourselves" the greedy little man promised.

Haku shivered from the look Gato was giving him.

"Then we will take our leave" was the reply of the masked ex-mist nin.

"Leave?" Gato asked. He soon broke in to a large laugh and sneered at the two ninja. "Who said anything about Leaving? No dear Zabuza you'll have to be delt with and your little servent..." he trailed off looking at Haku with ravenous eyes.

"Doesn't it even bother you that i'm a boy?" the ice user asked disgusted "Pervert" he called Gato.

The short man screwed up his face in anger but it soon turned in to a sneer. "Well then you will have to die just like Zabuza here".

"Over-over y..our d..d..dead body" came a familier wheezing voice from behind Haku.

Zabuza and Haku turned to see Naruto forcing himself to stand on his own two feet. His cuts and bruises healing nicely and his eyes burning with rage. "Naruto..." Haku spoke as he stood.

a knife was thrown from Gato at Naruto. however it mearely landed at his feet helplessly. Naruto's eyes flashed red at his fallen comrades. His hands clenched and his nostrils flared open.

The tempreture fell with thw ground at Naruto's feet freezing over instantly. "Haku stop" Zabuza commanded.

"It's not me" Haku insisted. "It's Naruto he..." Haku's eyes widened in recognition. "He's just like me. He is of Hyoton"

"That's impossible" the masked man demanded at his student as a dragon made of ice materialised before Naruto and all those in attendance.

A demonic voice wrang out from Naruto's mouth and cold and cruel laughter broke out from the boy.

**"Now it's my turn" the voice drawled.**

**HYOTON: HYORINMARU**

the ice dragon shot towards Gato who became frozen on a block of ice. The thugs around him fled only to be met with the same fate. A spired prison of ice exploade from around Naruto cutting off his forehead protector leaving it ot fall limp in the ice. The demonic voice once again rang out in to the world.

"**OH well i don't have enough time." it spoke "Guess it's back to the seal. Hopefully the kid'll feel pain as I go back hehe" **the voice died down as red chakra turned an icey blue and Naruto fell to the ground infront of his sculpture of ice.

"What happened" he asked in a husky vocie.

"You killed them" Haku replied not looking away from Gato's frozen corpse or from the dead mercenaries.

Naruto looked on wide eyed at what he had done, Fear gripped him. He had lost concscienceness and now all these people were dead. If the leaf ever found out about this then they woudld...

Naruto dread to think about it.

Zabuza saw the look of fear in his eyes and the look of fufilment in Haku's. Under his mask he smirked and stood up to face.

"Hey kid" he called out to Naruto, a plan forming in his head

8888888888888888888888

A scream alerted Kakashi that he was once again awake. His eyes shot up to be met with the pure clean sky of wave country. No mist at all. Kakashi sat up to view the damage only to find ice all along the bridge. Sakura had been the one to scream and Sasuke looked on in fear.

Gato and his thugs were all frozen in ice, and Naruto's headband lay limp half way imbedded in to the ice spire before them. A pool of blood lay infront of the ice spires.

Naruto, Zabuza and Haku were no where to be seen.

8888888888888888888888888888

The Hokage stood staring out of the window of Naruto's appartment. Word had spred that Nartuo had disappeared in his last mission and was possibley dead. Civillians flocked by the bucket load stormed in to the apartment every hour only to be met with the Hokage and his stack of paper work.

He used Naruto's appartment as a make-shift office so as to discourage vandals.

Homura and Koharu had given him their sympathies when they had heard. Despite common belief Naruto was actually refreshing fo the village. Danzo had come along to sneer in the Hokage's face. Which was the reason that the disabled man was currently in the hospital with medics trying to re-attatch his hand.

Sasuke and Sakura acted as if everything was all normal, it however was far from the truth.

Sasuke didn't really care about Naruto muttering about how he deserved it. Sakura seemed pretty shaken up and had taken the habit of crying every so often, claiming it was all her fault.

Konohamaru had gotten in to countless fights over his "Anikii". Slander was thrown around the village like a beach ball. The honourable grandson had also demanded an ANBU squad be sent out to retrieve Naruto.

the civillian counicl would have non of it. Greedy merchants with deep pockets, and many more ninja, were using every law they knew to prevent a retrieval team on going after the missing Jinchurikki (first time I EVER wrote that word).

Sarutobi began to think back to his talk with Kakashi.

FLASHBACK JUTSU (FEAR IT, LOVE IT, BE ANNOYED BY IT'S CONSTANT USE!)

_Kakashi and his two remaining charges walked in to the missions room, the sensei and kunoichi looking down in the dumps and Sasuke looking slightly smug. Naruto was no where to be seen._

_"Ah, Kakashi" Sarutobi said as squad seven walked in "Hmm, where is Naruto?" he asked when no sign of the hyper active boy was seen._

_Konohamaru had decided to hide under the table that day and had come blaring out. "Where's the boss?" he demanded._

_Silence filled the room as Kakshi replied._

_"Gone" _

_That single word was enough to suprise the hokage. "What do you mean by gone Kakashi? Do you mean gone to the hospital or...oh no!". His eyes widened and a tear fell from his eye. "Please don't tell me...no"_

_Sakura was the one who replied then at that second. "It was (snif) horrible. Zabuza...(snif)...and his apprentice knocked everyone else out. (Snif) When we woke up All that was left was Naruto's head band and all of (snif) Gato's men frozen to death in (snif) pillers of ice" the pink haired girl soon burst out crying. _

_"Zabuza? Gato?" Sarutobi spoke. "Kakashi explain!"_

_The cyclops retold the entire story starting from just after they left Konoha. When it was over Iruka who had been in the missions office threw a kunai at Sasuke who smirked through the entire thing. "Show some respect for the dead bastard" he yelled as tears cascaded down his face._

_"Why should I?" Sasuke demanded. "He's just as damn demon. My father told me so years ago" Sasuke replied in a cold way._

_"Hyoton?" Sarutobi asked. "KUSHINA'S CLAN!" he exclaimed standing up to the filing cabinet._

_"Kushina? As in...of F" Kakashi said eyes widening. "Are you telling me that Naruto...Naruto is __**his and hers **__son? Then that would mean..." Kakashi broke off unable to finish fists clenching as Iruka demanded what was going on._

_"I'm afraid Iruka that a missing nin now has two Hyoton users, an mokuton user and our resident Jinchurikki"_

_KAI_

Sarutobi growled as his secetary walked in to the apartment once again with paper work. "It's murder bringing all this paper work here! Why don't you go back to the office Lord Hokage?" she asked as she glanced distainly at a photo of Naruto.

"Because the villagers are scum" was the reply as Sarutobi released Killing intent. "And you are no different. Get out and don't come back".

She froze in fear before fleeing from the room.

As she ran Srutobi returned to his copy of Icha Icha and pondered over what to do now. There were only two people he could call in a time like this.

"SUMMONING JUTSU" he said biting his thumb and placing it on the ground. A small orange monkey popped in to existance wearing a postman's outfit. "Can I help you?"

"I need to send a message to Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Sannin. Tell them Minato's son has been kidnapped by Zabuza Momichi"

**And there you have it for now.**

**Review. I will go up to chapter five but to go further I want twenty-five reviews before I continue from there. So if you like REVIEW!**

**Contest still stands so people please please sign up. Only one person has expressed intrest on these ideas. Review here if you want to participate. Contest is explain in full in NINJA NO MORE and SON OF A DAIMYO. Go to the latest chapters or my profile.**

**For inquiring minds:**

**Water (+) + Air (-) Ice**

**Water (-) + Air (+) Vapour**

**Earth (+) + Water (-) Wood**

**Earth (-) + Water (+) Mud**

**Fire (+) + Air (-) Lightning**

**Fire (-) + Air (+) Combustion**

**Air (+) + Earth (+) Sand**

**Air (-) + Earth (-) Sand**

**Fire (+) + Earth (-) Magma**

**Fire (-) + Earth (+) Metal**

**Elemental combinations.**

**(-) means less of one aspect of chakra**

**(+) that element is the one in the majority of use.**


	2. Discoveries

**Review if you like**

**No Harem**

**Contest is still open.**

**Chapter 2: Discoveries**

Naruto with Haku as the feminine boy explained the art of ice jutsu's. "To create ice a majority of water chakra must be used and a minimum amount of Wind chakra must be used. Vapour is the same only Wind is the dominant element" Haku explained as Naruto followed on keenly.

"So it's like Seme and Uke. Ice has Water as the seme and Wind as it's uke?" Naruto asked.

Haku blached and lost his footing landing face first in to the ground. When he returned upright he stared at Naruto nervously "Where di you get that from Naruto?" Haku asked a little frightened that a young kid like Naruto would know anything about yaoi.

"Oh back in Konoha one of the academy teacher handed out these manga's thinking they were text books. It was all yaoi and had explainations in the back" was the simple reply. Haku and Zabuza would have laugh at Naruto's innocence except they were scared stiff on the spot.

They glanced at each other nervously (not a like that!) claiming that the other would tell Naruto what those books really were.

So, um, to perfect hyoton or yugeton (vapour element) for that matter, you need perfect chakra control or high levels of one of these. You will also need to adapt your chakra so that you can manipulate the desired effect for example..."

**HYOTON: YODAN KIKAN**

a large mirror of ice materialised before Haku giving him a clear view of the Tsuchikage in Iwagakure at his desk sleeping with a bottle of sake in his hands.

"...here I manipulated my chakra on a scrying technique. It can show me any where I desired"

"Even on Tsunade of the sannin" Zabuza jibbed at Haku who turned beat red. "Well anyway to master Hyoton you must..."

"Like this?" Naruto asked pointing to a smaller mirror than Haku's. It was smaller but that was probabley due to the lack of chakra control. The glass reflected Wave country. "What? They named a bridge after me? HOLY HELL" Naruto screeched as the name of the completed bridge was displayed big enough for him to see. "I am so cool"

"HOW?...What?...When?...Huh?" Haku asked in awe at his friends mirror of ice. "It took me three weeks to create that and it took me another two months to actually get it to work. AND YOU DO IT IN FIVE SECONDS?" the effeminate boy yelled getting ready to pounce on Naruto.

Zabuza snickered as he poked the fire with a stick. It had been two weeks since Naruto had joined both him an Haku and only recently had they been able to stop for rest. Zabuza became paranoid that Naruto had Konoha ANBU on his trail, probably for the Kyuubi.

Zabuza recognised a jinchurikki when he saw one. He had befriended one years ago before they died releasing their demon in to the ocean. The sanbi was still at large to this day.

Naruto ran for his life as Haku threw senbon needles by the shed load at the blonde.

8888888888888

"SARUTOBI-SENSEI! YOU BETTER HAVE AN EXPLAINATION FOR THIS!" were the words of the infamous chronic gambler, legendary medic, member of the sannin and legendary sucker, Tsunade said as she stormed through the village of Konohagakure.

Citizens and ninjas alike recoiled in fear of the slug summoner. Many did not want to be on the recieving end of her legendary ridiculous strength. Gennin from other villages to recoiled.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY SON'S LITTLE BOY HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED? AND BY A HYOTON USER?"

by now most of the village knew that Tsuande had a son, who had fathered a boy, who had been kidnapped, and that his kidnapper had been a person who could control ice. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT NARUTO?" she demanded when she finaly came face to face with her old sensei.

Many of the natives of the leaf blanched at the news. Through some unknown person, the demon container of the damned Nine tailed fox (Kyubi) was the grandson of the Legendary Tsunade and by extension, a descendent of Hairaishima Senju and his brother. The first two Hokages.

"Tsunade. Please calm down"

"CALM DOWN? ARE YOU OUT OF YOURMIND?" Tsunade screeched at her old sensei. "Bad enough you didn't tell me about him, now you're telling me he's been kidnapped by some unknown missing nin from Mist? What were you thinking, not telling me. It was bad enough you sent ANBU to tell me of _his _death"

Tsunade had unfortunatley over looked the fact that the third's old team mates and Squad seven and their sensei were in attendence. Tsunade looked over to them with a face that plainly said "Speek and you WILL be CASTRATED. Never mind your gender".

"Tsunade-sama please" Shizune, her assistant, begged. "Half of Leaf can hear you and most of them are hiding trying to listen in." she warned.

Tsunade however began to punch the aged Hokage through a window.

8888888888888888888

Sasuke Uchiha walked next to Sakura Haruno as they made their way to Team seven's meeting point, the bridge that they usually got a show of ducks in the river below. Sasuke was brooding (as usual), but Sakura however looked pitiful staring in to the water thinking of one person in particular.

Guilt washed over the young kunoichi, thinking of how she had hurt the blonde kid whenever he asked for a date. All the cruel things she said to him came flooding back and beat down on her like a ton of bricks. Her pink hair was a mess from not being able to sleep without the horrible nightmares that marred her dreams.

It was over three hours of silence later when Kakashi decided to make his appearance shunshin-ing in to meet his team. "Yo" he said a lot less enthusiastically than he had done many times before, when he met up with his team.

The silence was awkward. Sasuke had a face of "I-don't-care-about-the-dobe" painted on his face, Kakashi seemed to have his face set on guilt, and Sakura looked a trauma away from jumping off the bridge. What a pitiful sight it was indeed.

"I entered you in the chunin exams." Kakashi told them after then minutes. Sasuke smirked triumphantly at that. "But you need a third team mate to participate. Elder Danzo is giving us some one" Kakashi shot Sasuke down.

Sakura clenched the side of the bridge tightly. A new team mate? So soon after Naruto was kidnapped? Hadn't they sent someone out to find him yet? Why?

"We'll meet here tomorrow to meet him. Then we'll train for the exam. Well Ja!" Kakashi said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"'Bout time someone came and got replaced the dobe. Maybe this one will actually be of some use" Sasuke said, causing Sakura to turn and look at him in shock. "Sasuke! That's uncalled for" so told him.

The Uchiha heir merely sneered. "So what? Probably dead by now anyway. Why do you care?" he asked as he walked over to her threateningly. She smirked as Sakura flinched in fear. Sasuke no longer made her heart beat faster, now his pressence gave her goosebumps. "So? Why do you care?" he asked again. "Why do you care for that no good loser".

By this time Sakura had had enough.

And Sasuke's cheek met her fist. "ASSHOLE" she screamed before running off in tears. Naruto was dead to her belief and Sasuke had no right to insult him in death as he had done in life. Nartuo deserved better than that.

That day was the day Sakura stopped being a fan girl, and decided to become a kunocihi, after crying her eyes out that is.

8888888888888888888

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?" Naruto asked as Haku pulled him along in a cucoon of ice that only left his head free as it was dragged through the woods near the land of the sea.

"Nope" was the reply from the girly boy.

"Come on! All this over me learning some stupid technique in less time than you?" Naruto whined. "What's your problem. What did I do wrong?"

Haku continued to drag the young boy through the forest as Zabuza made an appearance. "Well we have an interesting find on our hands boys" he said as he appeared "Funny" he said as he turned. "I have a habit of picking up prodigys. Two hyoton users, one of which is a jinchurikki, and a demon like myself" he said before dragging Haku and Naruto by himself.

"ouch,ouch,ouch. Stop pulling" Naruto cried as Zabuza pulled him by his hair. Haku was being pulled by one of his long braids, clearly in pain from Zabuza'a treatment. "Where are we going Zabuza?" Haku asked his master as he pulled them closer to a beach where a single grafittied hut lay on a street of stone.

There waiting was a girl wrapped in bandages. Her arm, leg and part of her face was covered. "Who's she?" Naruto asked as they got closer.

Zabuza gave a dark chuckle as they reached infront of her. A bag lay at her side and she looked determined, yet uncertain. "Boys. This is our new kunoichi. Meet Isaribi. The demon of the ocean".

888888888888888888888888

Hinata stared as Sakura punched Sasuke in the face after insulting Naruto. Had Hinata been any braver even by a little bit, she would have gone and hit that Uchiha-prick so hard in a _certain _area, the council would beg Itachi to return to continue the Uchiha clan.

Hinata couldn't help but smile as the Uchiha recoiled and smacked right in to a pole on the bridge's frame. Behind her Kiba gave an impassive face.

"I know Sasukeprobablye deserved that but it is Naruto. Maybe they are better off without him?" he suggested before a Juuken strike was put right between his eyes throwing him backwards.

888888888888888888888888

**OKAY PEOPLE**

**CONTEST IS STILL OPEN**

**Isaribii and Naruto have joined Zabuza. A little fact 4 u.**

**Naruto's father is the son of Tsunade Senju and Dan Namikaze (I'm making him Minato's father). The Mokuton jutsu's are located in the Y-chromosome (the gene that seperates boys from girls) that will be the explaination why Tsunade can't use mokuton.**

**Isaribi is from the Land of the Sea arc, currently playing in English, look for it on You tube, episodes 170-173? I think. Somewhere along there.**

**More characters will join in and you will be glad to know that this story is one i'll try to stick with.**

**Review and let me know.**

**B.T.W. - This will NOT be a harem.**


	3. Chunin Exams

**Gunna add some Oc-ness to characters histories and families. (E.G.: Dan and Tsunade are Minato's parents).**

**Naruto will inherit both Ice and Wood just to add drama.**

**Isaribi will de decendent from someone imprtant**

**Naruto's mum is Haku's aunt**

**Haku is male**

**Orochimaru will either be Sai's father or grandfather (Look the resemblence! Black hair and freakishly white skin!) Not even people kept away from light for years have that skin.**

**Sakura is upset over Naruto because she thinks he's dead. Everyone else will either think that or Naruto has been kidnapped and all sorts of thing are happening. **

**Kiba is a jerk and he didn't like Naruto at first. To me Kiba is a bully.**

**Sasuke seems like a jerk but he's only putting on a facade.**

**On with the story.**

**88888888888888888888888888888888**

"Isaribi, use Suiton again. Haku one thousand up swings, two thousand down swings, five hundered right, five hundred left, then summersaults with the sword between your ankles. Fifty if those. Naruto keep on trying Haku's demonic Ice mirrors" Zabuza instructed.

Even Haku who was used to this sort of thing with his sensei groaned.

A month later and they were aching all over.

Naruto had become efficant with the scrying justsu and kept tabs of his home village. Zabuza jokingly called him the "Frozen Psychic" when Naruto actually found out about how he could use the mirror to foretell event in the future.

Aparently the bigger the mirror the further in to the future you could see, and the more chakra control a person has, they can use that jutsu to see in to the past.

Obviously Naruto had no skill with that part of the jutsu.

Isaribi was adept herself in water jutsu's.

Zabuza remembered the time Naruto and Haku had discovered why she kept herself bandaged up.

NARUTO STYLE: FLASHBACK JUTSU!

Isaribi's bandages had been bugging the blonde and the girlly-boy for two weeks now. Naruto despretely wanted to find out if she had serious burns, and Haku wanted to see how good looking she was without the bandages covering her face. The older Ice-Boy got it _**BAD!**_

Naruto and Haku followed Isaribi's trail on the way to the beach down the road from their campsite.

When they finally caught up to her she removed her bandages to prepare to submerge. Haku's eyes widened and Naruto recoiled in shock. Isaribi's leg, arm and neck were all green scaled, part of her forehead and a small area under her eye, were all completely green scaled.

"Wow" Naruto said loudly. "Hey Isaribi!" Naruto called over to the now shocked girl. Zabuza appeared behind Haku who stood gaping at the new form of Isaribi infront of him.

"She was experimented on ya know Haku" Zabuza told his charge. "Done by a guy called Orochimaru and his subbordinate Amachi. Poor thing".

Isaribi seemed to be suffereing from a heart attack as Naruto clamped her hands in his and talked about how cool she looked. Haku however was a different story. You know how teenage boys are.

"So beautiful" he said as Isaribi changed in to her fish form.

Zabuza blanched at his adoptive son's taste in beautiful women.

NARUTO ART: FLASHBACK JUTSU!: KAI!

Ever since then Isaribi had taken to not wearing her bandages around the campsite, only putting them on in town or when they were allowing some one to come near them. Zabuza didn't want to start a panic and have Amachi's men come after Isaribi. She was to important to his plans to let her go.

And she was important to Haku awell.

88888888888888888888

Ino stood battered and bruised on the arena floor. He opponant in the preliminaries was brutal and vicious to anyone stupid enough to mention the one subject that had become taboo around her. Sakura went in to a flying rage if you mentioned Naruto in any form of slander.

"Woah, Sakura sure is pissed" Choji said munching on his snacks.

Hinata was beginning to scare her team mates with her dark muttering. "Kill her Sakura. Rip out her throat, pummel her in to an inch of her life. Beat her to a pulp". Poor Kiba who stood next to her shivered as one of her hands clenched the railings and the other pulled his hair. Hinata was mad again.

"We seriously need to get this girl a hobby" he groaned as his root began to pull out.

Tsunade drank her sake silently as the pinkette stared murderously at Ino. She had to admit...she liked those two girls. Angered easily and psycho when need be...her kind of girls. "Now if only Shizune was like them I could teach her to summon slugs. You need to be tough to face off most of them" she muttered.

Another gulp of sake later and Tsunade returned to watching Ino give up.

"Boring. And Sarutobi-teme won't let me place bets" she mumbled and pouted in to her hand. Shizune soon returned from the hospital ward in the tower. "Lady Tsunade. All former combatants are well and fine. Sasuke Uchiha is making a good recovery and the curse seal has been sealed by both Jiraiya and Kakashi" she reported.

"Woopde-de" Tsunade said with less enthusiasm than a Nara. "Just tell me when someone is seriously hurt. Then i'll fix 'em up", The legendary medic nin returned to her sake. "Ah, Minato and Dan both loved their sake" she spoke nostalgically before downing another bottle of the alcoholic beverage.

From behind her Jiraiya sighed. Tsunade was thinking about them again. He knew it was wrong to think ill of those who gave their lives for the village, one being his own student, who had cursed his son to a life of lonliness just to save a bunch of ignorant and selfish ninja.

Twelve years after Tsunade and Dan had gotten togther, and six since her beloved died, Jiraiya finally met up with his old teammate again. Only to discover his student was the son of his old crush.

He had felt Tsunade twist the knife in his chest even more that day.

888888888888888888888888

Koyuki Kazahana sat on her new throne as the last of her uncle's miserable servents were sentenced to life imprisonment. After being forced back her by her manager, Sandaiyu, Koyuki (Formally Yukie) had been forced to stage a coup on her unsuspecting uncle, who now lay dead at the foot of the broken mirror of the Rainbow Glacier. Her heroes stood behind her with triumphant looks on their faces.

Naruto Uzumaki. Blonde Hyoton user and big fan of her work. He held a soft spot in her heart when they had gotten to talking. It had been the hyperactive knuckle head to finally convince her to organise to coup.

Isaribi Momichi. An experiment, turning a young girl in to a monster. Koyuki had taken it hard when she first noticed the green scaled and gilled skin. Isaribi was a beautiful young woman with a curse placed upon her by some psychopathic bastard.

Haku Momichi. Koyuki had to admit she was insanely jealous of Haku's looks. She had first assumed him to be a girl saying that he was beautiful. When the revelation about his gender was revealed Koyuki thought that the young feminine boy before her was gay.

Zabuza Momichi. The adopted father of Haku and Isaribi. Former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Bloody Mist. A-rank criminal. Master of his sword and last of the Momichi clan. And someone she was attracted to.

Come on, she's a lonely woman for crying out loud.

Koyuki smirked as Naruto tried to stuff his face with party food from the festival to comemerate the changes to the land of snow, both politically and physically.

Zabuza walked over to her and began to whisper in her ear.

"Princess. A word please". It was no request but an order from the missing nin of Kiri. Koyuki knew better than to argue with someone like him unless there was something you had which you could use to support you. That thing was courage. Corage the princess doubted she had.

Zabuza led her down a hallway and in to a small chamber. There he turned to her and sighed. "Princess I need a favour" he seemed to be begging for this. Koyuki allowed him to procede with an "Depends on what it is".

"I need to find an old...uh...friend of mine in Fire Country" he said looking down on the daimyo of Snow. Koyuki raised an accusing eyebrow at the masked nin. "Oh, what kind of 'friend'?" she asked dibelievingly. Zabuza replied "Another of the swordsmen. Out of the seven of us only three ever left. One is in Akatsuki, another is me, the last may be insane so I want to go get him".

The woman put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips. "Why do I not like the sound of that Zabuza?" she accused. Zabuza smirked under his mask and drew closer to the female daimyo. "Because you don't like the sound of me leaving you all alone". It was more of a statement than a flirty question. Koyuki blushed slightly before slapping Zabuza lightly on the bandages of his mask.

"Just go, pervert" she told him before huridly walking out.

Zabuza called out to her "Does this mean I can leave Naruto, Isaribi and Haku here with you?". Koyuki growled before she re-entred her throne room. "Very well then" she said before entering.

Zabuza chuckled as he watched her retreating figure.

"She so likes me".

8888888888888888888888888888888

**Pairing will be Zabuzaa/Koyuki, Haku/Isaribi, Naruto/?**

**Sakura has become bitter and Hinata is developing an inner persona who breaks out whenever Naruto is mentioned. **

**Doto has been killed in a suprise coup by his neice. Just remember the first movie and think that Koyuki was part of a coup. I didn't plan on Zabu/Koyu but it sprung up, I was actually debating wheter or not to put her with Naruto. But no, unfourtunatley for our favourite blonde.**

**Next up: Raiga + Stage 3**


	4. Raiga, Hyoton and the final exam

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Naruto. If I did, Anko and Iruka would get together, Haku would still be alive, some of the filler arc would be canon, and Naruto would be smarter.**

**Okay. Since I am going up to chapter five before I post any of this I have not written any thank yous for reviews. Remember I want fifteen to twenty five reviews for me to continue after chapter ten. So please review. I want to continue but I don't want to break my promise.**

**Anyway, CONTEST IS STILL OPEN.**

**Arigato.**

**Ciao bye-bye.**

**8888888888888888888888888888888**

"Hyoton: Black Dragon Blizzard" Haku and Naruto cried out, before two dragons made of black snow extended from their right arms. The eyes and the insides of the mouth were red. Scarlet even. The two dragons intertwined around eachother like an amazing dance.

Isaribi watched with Koyuki, who was reading the script of the Icha Icha paradise movie. A face of disgust was plastered to her face. "When I find this "Jiraiya-sama" I'll make him wish he was never born. Or write these books, or agree to this movie. Bloody perverts".

Isaribi giggled at the older woman's antics of swearing revenge for all women because of Icha Icha Paradise.

Haku's dragon faltered as he ended the jutsu. He fell on to one knee panting complaining about lack of Chakra. Naruto grinned and sent a Hyoton: Senbon Rendan at his older friend. Said boy grunted as a couple of senbon hit his arms and legs. "Why'd you do that for?" he yelled.

Naruto continued to grin maniacly. "Because now your injured and _**Isaribi **_ has to fix you up". Haku turned a deep shade of crimson at finally figuring out Naruto's plan. "You are so dead when I get my chakra back, Uzumaki".

Naruto gulped as Haku wobbled back to Koyuki and Isaribi on the patio of the great garden.

888888888888888888888888888888

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to final rounds of the long awaited Chunin Exams" Sarutobi exclaimed to the crowd of the arena. A loud uproar of applause sang through the stadium.

The competitors of the exams all stood in a line waiting for the matches to begin

Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura Haruno

Neji Hyuuga

Hinata Hyuuga

Shino Aburame

Shikamaru Nara

Temari Subaku

Gaara Subaku

Kankuro Subaku

All nine competitors stood in attendance for the exams to begin. However one person was absent. "Where's that Dosu guy?" Shikamaru asked to proctor Genma. The senbon chewing jonin replied in a lazy voice "Dead. One less fight. That Sakura girl goes straight to the next round".

Sakura let out a sigh of relief before standing back up straight again. It had been a hectic month. Kakashi had taken Sasuke to train him for his fight against that guy Gaara from Suna. Thanking her lucky stars, she would have fought that Dosu guy had he still been alive. Now she could reserve her strength to go in to the next round.

After Kakashi and Sasuke had hightailed it out of there, Sai, her new team mate, had disappeared with his trainer, that guy on the council called Danzo. Sakura had been pretty much fogotten, until, Sakura had come across Shizune.

When Kakashi had told them that after the Chunin exams he would be re-joining ANBU, regardless of whether or not they made chunin. Sai would continue to work on their team and they would get a new senset. Their sensei turned out to be a jounin who had been apprenticed and had amazing skills. They had worked with the team after Sai joined and before the chunin exams to make the transition a little more coapable.

Shizune would be their jouni instructor when Kakashi left for ANBU. Unfortunatly that had put team seven in a strange perdicament. All members of their squad had S to begin their name, and their squad number began with an S. So now they had been dubbed "Squad S". The only S's they didn't do was sex, S-rank missions and Secret jutsu.

Sakura had spent the last month training under her, and though it may sound bad, Kakashi was a joke compared to this woman. She took her job seriously. She was there on the dot, and left behind anyone who was late. They had to catch up with her. When Kakashi told her his philosiphy on scum and people who leave behind friends, Shizune replied with hyocrite and also said non of these, including him, where here friends in the first place.

Shizune was serious about their training. Sai and Sasuke seemed to drift to Kakashi during training, Sasuke for the sharingan and jutsus, and Sai for help with his painting work.

That left Sakura and Shizune.

Shizune had pounded in to the poor girl all of her healing knowledge and her techniques. Sakura was probably the most over worked member of the team. Poisons and senbons were dancing in her dreams, and the constant healing techniques were so demanding, Sakura was forced to increase her chakra supply by Shizune's advice.

Hang uspide down from the Third Hokage's nose on the Hokage monument.

Sakura was bullied in to that by her teacher and ended up impressing some foreign dignitries and shinobis. This ofcourse went un noticed to her but not to Shizune, who used it a propaganda to raise Konoha's appearance. The next day had shinobi from all other villages visiting taking turns to hang upside down from the monument.

That was explainable, seeing as if the Konoha nins did it to become stronger then maybe they would get stronger aswell. Unfortunatly alot of ninja's with crappy chakra control ended up either in hospital or six feet under by the time people stopped doing it.

It was also the reason why so few ninja's were in the first round of the chunin exams.

"First match up is Neji Hyuuga verses Hinata Hyuga" Genma announced. "Everyone but these two, get the hell out of here". The remaining genin made their way to the staircase that led to the observation booth for the competitors. Neji and Hinata stood staring at eachother, fires of hell burning in to each of the other.

"Give up now Lady Hinata. Fate has decreed me the victor of this battle" Neji told his younger cousin who merely responded by spitting at his feet. "Shut up and fight, pretty boy".

Up in the stands Hiashi Hyuuga growled in frustration. Never again would he let another Hyuga girl train under Anko Mitarashi again. For the sake of the innocence and sanity of the young women.

A month ago, Hinata had snuck out of the Hyuga compund and snuck all the way in to the tower at the centre of the forest of death, and begged Anko, who lived their to take her on as an apprentice. Anko had been reluctant to take in any student, let alone a Hyuga who's clan would cause trouble for her teaching the girl. However after much begging and pleading Anko finally caved and took in Hinata.

The young heiress had actually taken on some of her masters tendicies. She had an array of kunai, senbon, dango and bottles of sake hidden on her person.

The jacket was long gone replaced with a fishnet shirt with pieces of cloth hiding her important, and LARGE assests. A leather skirt and shorts were worn. Instead of ninja sandles, Hinata wore black, steel toed boots, and bandages on either leg and her head band was proudly displayed on her forehead.

Neji growled at his transformed cousin.

Where was the weak willed girl with no hope of ever getting stronger and destined to be a weak loser for the rest of her life. "Can we hurry this up, I wann kick the Uchiha's ass in to next monday already" Hinata said taking out a kunai at the ready.

Up in the stands Sasuke scowled at the Hyuga heiress. Her deafeat him? What a joke.

8888888888888888888888888888888

The curry of Life shop was shabby on the outside but gave an aura of friendliness. That's what Grandma Sanshou gave whenever someone wanted to have some curry. Even missing nins.

Zabuza sat across from his former friend and ally at the table with the strange curry infront of them. "Long time no see Raiga-kun" he joked at the fat-lipped swordsman. Raiga growled at his "pet-name" and replied with malice in his voice. "What do you want Zabuza-senpai?" he asked accusitory.

Zabuza smirked under his bandages before replying. "Well I've been hearing some strange rumours about you Raiga. Funerals for guys not dead yet. Forming a family of bullies and and thugs. I had you pinned for some one much better than that".

"I give them great funerals. Funerals that they will be remembered for. And what about you. Dressing a hyoton user up as a girl and having your way with him?" Raiga yelled.

Zabuza glared dangerously at Raiga. "I do not "have my way with him". Haku is my son, as is Isaribi and Naruto. They are my little family and my tools for much bigger things than sex" he put his face closer to Raiga's. "I'm offering you a chance to through off those hunter nins on your trail."

Raiga's eyes alerted Zabuza of his attention.

"Snow Country. They have that nice heat generator now. Ice users and chakra armour. Good looking Daimyo to. Ya know Ykuie Fujikaze?" Raiga's eyes widened and drool began to fall from his mouth at the mention of his favourite actress. "She's the daimyo. And well she owes us big for putting her back on the throne. No more running. Yukikage? ANBU captin? I think we can get her to agree. Even help us against the Mizukage. Oh wait I forgot to tell you. He's a fake".

Raiga's eyes buldged. "What?"

"Ever hear of Madara Uchiha?" Zabuza said smirking. "Of course. Who hasn't" Raiga replied. Zabuza's hidden smirk grew bigger. "Well he just so happens to be the Mizukage at the moment, and a member of Akatsuki".

The face of Raiga grew in to an ugly sneer at that news. "Madara Uchiha? That bastard is the Mizukage?".

Hook, Line and sinker. Raiga would help him no matter what with what came next. "Yeah and the Akatsuki are after one of my kids. So we'll probably meet up with Kisame and Madara aswell".

"I'm in" Raiga replied. He had a few scores to settle with those two.

"Good so tomorrow we leave for snow country. Pack tonigh after you announce to your thugs to disband. If they don't kill 'em all" and to seal the deal they both took a bite out of their curry. A fact they both regreted the moment they ate it.

"rrrrrrrraaaaaaaggggghhh".

Ranmaru who sat there to the side throughout the whole thing widened his eyes as the two swordsmen each shot pillars of flame from their mouths.

"I never knew Raiga-sama could use fire jutsus? Is that how the swordsmen of the mist always seal deals?" he asked innocently as the two men used suiton to regain the feeling in their tongues again.

**Okay so that's chapter four**

**i want reviews soon so please help me out.**

**The whole Madara is the mizukage thing is mentioned in the latest chapter of Naruto. Go check out to find it. Look at the scans.**

**Anyway review and the contest is still open.**

**those jutsu's from the begining are in the movie aswell.**


	5. To be a Chunin

**Thank you for those reviews. **

**As for pairings: There will be no harem sorry. I like those stories, but i have a problem with having so many girls being with one guy. No matter if the character says otherwise it still feels to me that their only using them. But that's my opinion.**

**Plus there are so few girls i need to save some for the other boys aswell. **

**Pairings will be:**

**Yukie (Koyuki)/Zabuza**

**Haku/Isaribi**

**Naruto/?**

**These are the only offical pairings so far. For some reason people seem more concerned about the pairings in some of these fanfics. **

**Anyway match ups for chunin finals:**

**Hinata Vs. Neji**

**Sakura Vs. Dosu (dead)**

**Temari Vs. Shikamaru**

**Shino Vs. Gaara**

**Sasuke Vs. Kankuro**

**Since some things were jumbled up with all that's going on the match ups were screwd up aswell. Now Temari/Shikamaru fight will go as planned in the canon.**

**Best of luck**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**To be a Chunin:**

"BEGIN" Genma announced and the stadium went in to a roar of excitment and anticipation.

Neji rushed at Hinata at impressive speed, appearing infront of her before she had time to blink. He extended his hand and arm and began his assault on his cousin. "Prepare to fail Hinata-sama" The sama had not been a sign of respect but a sign of sarca**sm.**

**Eight Trigrams: Sixty four palms**

**Two palms**

**Four palms**

**Eight palms**

**Sixteen palms**

**Thirty-Two palms**

**Sixty-Four palms**

Each strike was sent with a wave of malice and hate towards the intended recipiant of the attack. During the whole attack Hinata didn't move or flinch. When it was over Neji jumped backwards with a triumphant smirk plastered on his face. "Proctor call the match" he called.

However Hinata had other plans.

She yawned.

"Are you done yet? Your boring me to death? What a silly technique" she said before beginning to inspect her black nail polished nails. A bored expression was platered on her face.

"How?" Neji demanded to his cousin.

Instead of telling him, Hinata showed him how she had avoided his attack.

She removed her headband and scratched the top of her forehead. It began to peel until a large chunk big enough to grab was revealed. Giving a sharp tug Hinata pulled off her skin. It ripped off her a revealed that her outfit was underneath this skin. As soon as it was all gone, Hinata dropped it to the ground before returning her headband to her forehead. "Snakes peel their skin don't ya know" she said as Neji gave a look of disgust. "I have several other snake skins like that all over my body dear cousin. Lets see you try and take those off".

The taunt suprised Hiashi, but not as much as her attitude or her snake skin armour.

"Don't tell me. Anko, you didn't..." both Kurenai and Hiashi said in unison, never to know they did.

"I gtow tired of this neji-teme" Hinata said before biting her thumb. "A pity. I wanted to taste what branch member blood tasted like and compare it to a main branch member's. oh well I'll never know if there is a difference between the two at this rate."

Hiashi felt shivers run up his spine as Hinata drew blood. "She did. Anko you will wish you were never born"

"I already do" a voice rang from behind him. Hiashi and his youngest daughter Hanabi turned around to see Iruka, Shizune and Anko sitting there with smirks of triumph on their faces. "'bout time Hinata got some backbone" Iruka commented munching on popcorn. "To bad Neji only knows taijutsu. Had he known any other jutsu he would loose with some dignity".

Anko smiled "She learned from the best"

"The best what? The best psychopath?" Hiashi accused.

"Yep".

"Summoning Jutsu!" Hinata cried.

No one, not even Anko or Hinata expected what came out from the smoke of the summoning technique.

In the middle of the arena stood the king of snakes, Manda himself. To summon him, Anko had to save up so much strength just to bring him there for a few minutes. It was then that he agreed to granty Hinata to snake contract, saying she was a much more pleasent sight that Orochimaru, and was more beautiful than Anko.

"You sssumoned me missssstressss?" Manda asked in a snake's usual hiss.

In the Kage's box, the 'kazekage' began to sweat. Never before had Manada ever called him master. Nor had he ever allowed someone untalented and unworthy to sign the snake contract. But some how this girl did exactly that. She was the master of Manda and a Hyuuga.

"Manda I have a meal for you" Hinata said in a playful voice finally getting over the shock. "But we can't kill him. You know what to do" she said sitting indian style atop the snake kings head.

Manda gave a dark chuckle and smiled "Yessss misssstressss Hinata". Manda plunged his head down on Neji, Hinata never loosing balance. He then completely swallowed the Hyuuga boy. Many saw the bulge in the snake's throat that was Neji.

After five miutes Manda roared in laughter, then coiled up. He grunted then moved away to reveal a little "present" on the ground of the arena floor. Neji lay half of his body with in the brown mess.

Tenten ran for the toilet and many of konoha looked in disgust. However, the suna nins, most of the rookie nine and a majority of jounins, even the Hokage, roared in laughter at the Hyuuga boy's predicament.

Hanabi had never before felt so much same of being a Hyuuga both main or branch family. Hiashi sat gapping and many branch members felt tears in their eyes. Tears of ridicule.

"Hey Neji-teme" Hinata called down to her cousin. When the Hyuuga boy looked up Hinata waved. "If you cut out all that fate crap then when I'm clan head I'll see to it that you loose that seal".

Hinata lept down from her place on manda's head, and recieved a lick of the tongue from the snake king. Everyone familier with this new that this was the snake's equivilant of a kiss.

The snake king whispered in her ear before poofing out of existance.

"Procter call it" she called over.

Genma had been to busy either being in shock from Neji being swallowed, and raging in laughter at the Hyuuga teenager being snake poo. When he heared Hinata he complied calling the match in Hinata's favour.

Next Hinata did something that no genin should know. She did the leaf shunshin disappearing from the Arena and appearing next to the Hokage. "Hokage-sama may I have a word. I wann discuss politcs with you" she lied with a cheery face. Sarutobi narrowed his eyes at Hinata before nodding to Genma to contiue to the next match whilst he stood and left with Hinata.

Inside the hallway Hinata used a handy trick she had learned years ago. The sound proof jutsu. "Hokage sama you are in danger. Manda-chan told me that the Kazekage is..."

"Wait Manda-_Chan_?" the hokage asked in shock.

"This isn't the time!" she expressed. "The Kazekage isn't really the Kazekage. It's Orochimaru in disguise. He also told me a bunch of ninja are summoning a few of his snaked outside of Konoha at this moment. It's an invasion Hokage-dono".

Sarutobi looked out to where the blazing sun shined in to the arena. "I have an easy solution to this" he said before turning to the snake holder.

"Hinata, collect all jounin and chunin. I'll go to the school and evacuate all citizens. Have the others do the same. Oh and one last thing...

SHADOW CLONE JUTSU

HENGE

next thing Hinata knew a shadow clone of the Hokage stood next to him with a henged shadow clone in Hinata's appearance. "Let's go give Orochimaru a nice welcome home party"

88888888888888888888888888

Kankuro had forfeited his match against Sasuke and Shino now stood before Gaara. His kenkai bugs laying at his feet. Dead as doornobs.

Gaara gave the Aburame boy a bored expression before wrapping his sand aorund the boy.

"Sand Coffin"

Shino's screams echoed around all of Konoha as his legs were permentaly disabled.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Shikamaru's and Temari's fights will be the same as in the canon.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

As Sasuke went down for his match against Sakura feathers began to fall from the ground. A genjutsu!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

up in the kage's booth the kazekage grabbed the 'Hokage' and pulled him high up above the building and on to the roof. He threw the Hokage down to the ground and let him lye there giving him dark glances.

"So Manda was correct. It is you Orochimaru"

Had Sarutobi seen Orochimaru's face he would have seen the pale man's face contort in to anger. He had been betrayed by his own summon? Of all the nerve. "Sound Four" he ordered. Four ninja's each bearing the headbands of Oto readied themselves on the four edges of the roof.

One was a kunoichi with flaming red hair.

Another was a boy with six arms.

Another was a large boy with an orange mohawk.

The fourth was a boy with two heads.

Within seconds a purple barrier of negative chakra rose up and formed a cube, entrapping the Hokage and Orochimaru. A battalion of ANBU surrounded the cube preparing to attack should the cube falter. "Ku ku ku" Orochimaru chuckled at them. His pale skin seemed to become purple in the light of the cube. "Shouldn't you leaf ninja be defending your home from my invasion forces?" he joked.

"All ready taken care of, Hebi-teme" a familier voice sounded.

The ANBU squadren seperated down the middle to reveal Jiraiya and Tsuande standing there. It had been Jiraiya who had spoken. "Thanks to Hinata we were able to collect all of our available ninja. Your invasion force, Sound and Sand are both defeated".

Orochimaru snapped. "At least I have your precious Hokage in my grasp!"

Tsunade raised a giggling eyebrow. "Do you really? All I see is a "shadow" of his former self". Orochimaru didn't catch on to the hint however.

At that moment Hinata's replacement poofed away and the remaining Gennins lept up to the roof also. "Trapped like a rat" Tenten spoke as she saw the snake sannin trapped within his own jutsu.

"Is everyone alright?" Hinata called leaping over to them "Hinata but you were over there and you disappeared" Ino stated. THe Hyuuga girl just smirked evilly. "Wonderfull things Shadow Clones and Henge" she said as the real sandaime Hokage to joined in with the battle.

Orochimaru turned wide eyed to his captive. The shadow clone dispelled himself leaving Orochimaru and his subordinates trapped within the cube. The sannin growled as Tsunade howled with laughter. "Well, well, Ochi-chan. I remember a scene quite like this one. Me, Jiraiya and Sarutobi sensei standing outside a chakra barrier and you trapped inside. Only this time we're not helping you out. We're gonna bide our time for you to find a way out yourself and then I'll pound you for abusing my grandfather's DNA".

Orochimaru however smirked before replying in his sickly evil voice. "Well one out of three isn't so bad" he looked over to Sasuke and grinned "I atleast have the Uchiha marked". He began to go through an array of handsigns before setteling on the tiger and whispering the jutsu.

The sound four, Orochimaru and the cube of chakra all disappeared in a large bang.

**Thanks to all those who have reviwed.**

**I love you guys so much. **

**By the way Naruto and his crew return in the next chapter and he meets Raiga and Ranmaru. Snow country is debating on wheter or not to call a whole country meeting to give the title of kage to other minor countries.**

**review more or chapter ten will be the end.**

**Looking for twenty reviews people.**

**Contest is still open. Go to profile for more info.**


	6. Difficulties

**To get past chapter ten I'll need fifteen to twenty reviews.**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed.**

**The fate of the sand siblings will be revealed next chapter. (Gaara didn't have a chance to go bonkers on us). Tell me what you think of Hinata and Manda.**

**I wanted it to be a twist in the story aswell.**

**Okay here goes back to Yukie and Naruto.**

**8888888888888**

The two hyoton users and demon of the ocean stood across from their sensei and adoptive father, a guy with lips that looked like a bee had gotten to them and a kid in a sort of cocoon. Raiga and Ranmaru were freaking them out already.

"These two will be tagging along with us from now one, alright ya damn brats?" Zabuza asked them.

The three merely nodded as Ranmaru's eyes glowed red and sparks blew out from the tip of his twin swords.

88888888888888888

"are you serious? You want a Yukikage?" the young daimyo asked as the council pleaded with her on their decision.

"Not just a Yukikage. A Takikage, a Kuskage, a proper Hoshikage, an Amekage, a Torikage and mmaybe a Namikage when Wave gets it's shinobi village up and running" the representivie began.

"Do you know the uproar that'll cause when we present that to the five great nations?" Yukie asked as if the council had been replaced by asylum ditchers and where willing to cause war. Hey in the shinobi world a meal could cause a war (Hint).

"We already have the support of the other villages. We just need to make our stand against the Raikage and the Mizukage. The Kazekage was found bound and tied up underground last week. The sandaime hokage is stepping down and both he and his successor will be at the meeting. Tsuchikage-sama has agreed. He's only a boy but he is wise beyond his years" the council member said stating the facts.

"If I say yes will you get off my back about it?"

8888888888888888888888888888

"WHAT!" Zabuza and Raiga exclaimed at the announcement of Yukie. "There is no way we are going!"

"Oh yes you are" the daimyo told them threateningly. "But the sandaime hokage will be there. He'll demand to know about Naruto and have you forgotten Mizukage equals Madara Uchiha? He'll know it's us the minute we walk in to the same country as the meeting".

"And you'll be needed to unmask him" Yukie announced to her two new subordinates.

"Zabuza I want you here to become my Yukikage. Once we unmask Madara we'll help secure Raiga's place a mizukage" she spoke. Raiga and Zabuza were caught of guard by her announcement. "We will pave the way for Ranmaru to take Raiga's place, and Haku the same for Zabuza".

"But what about..."

"Isaribi and Naruto are their own people. Naruto will naturally be deviated to Yuki or Konoha. And if i'm not mistaken we'll likely be seeing Isaribi staying here for her Haku-ku-koi-chan" she hinted with a sneeky and devious face.

Zabuza had the decency to look sheepish at this remark. Raiga however tsk-ed and sighed. "Ranmaru will be disappointed".

"He likes Isarbi?"

"No he likes Haku"

"He still thinks he's a girl right"

"He thinks she's just gender confused"

888888888888888888888888888888

"So when is this meeting thing?" Naruto inquired from atop of his piller of ice. Haku sat next to him on his own piller whilst Isaribi practiced her chakra control by using the mixture of water-walking and tree-climbing. Currently she was walking on a pilled made of pure running water. Ranmaru was next to her on a pole of lightning, trying to balance himself without loosing his chakra control which would not only make him fall but would electrocute him.

Zabuza sweat-dropped at the four of them.

All only genin and creating their own chakra control exercises? If the newer generations got any better there would be so many less possibilities for jutsus in the future.

"One weel from now. Yu-chan wants you all there. She wants to show you off as her most promising gennins".

Raiga and the students all raised their eyebrows at how Zabuza had adressed the daimyo of Snow. "Yu-chan?". Raiga snickered. "Oh Yukie-sama has you whipped Zabuza-sempai".

"Oh, Zabuza-tousan, are you finally getting me a new mother. Although with how she acts you'll be my mother and she'll be my tousan, Zabuza-oka-san" Haku joked.

"I'll buy a dress for the wedding" Isaribi joked.

"Should I book the shrine now or when you get up the gaul to propose to her?" Ranmaru joined in.

It was Naruto who went the furthest so far. "As long as I can give the next daimyo of snow country their name I'll be satisfied. To think an otouto who'll become the lord of a whole country. We can play the part as their council".

the others all looked at him strangely. "What? It's not like he's not butting his banana in her doughnut yet right? They've probabley been doing it since you came back".

"Naruto where the hell did you learn that sort of stuff?" Raig asked blushing at the mention of Banana's and doughnuts. It was Ranmaru who was the only one besides Naruto who was not blushing. Even Yukie and her council, who had been walking towards them, turned red at the mention.

"Oh!" Naruto replied blushing. "As a bonding exercise Kakashi-san had us all do a book report on Icha Icha Paradise before we started any missions".

"That man is a life saver" Zabuza muttered under his breathe thanking his lucky stars he didn;t have the horrible duty of telling Naruto of where babies come from. Now if only they could stick him with Ranmaru when the time came.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Zabuza grunted as the Hokage and Mizukage stared down at him.

All had gone as expected.

Howevere one small tidbit of information was different.

Madara had already been revealed as the mizukage and a new one had taken his place. This one liked people with bloodline limits. All this time he had been fighting just to find that his revenge was gone forever. Well atleast he could hate the new mizukage for something.

A couple of years ago the Mizukage had been a farmer on the outskirts of a small village in water country. His wife and child both held a bloodline limit and he had tried to kill them. He killed his wife but his son was able to save himself and kill the mob the mizukage had gathered. The man had survived to become Mizukage after having a revelation of how bad the bloodline purges were.

You can see where this is going.

The current Mizukage was Suikage Kaioh. The father or Haku Momichi, formerly Haku Kaioh.

**didn't see that one coming.**

**I know it's short but i'm tired and lazy. it's 23:03 as i write this so please don't flame. If you play with fire yadda yadda yadda.**

**so Naruto's mokuton will be revealed in chapter eight. and so will his family.**

**Will he accept it?**

**Okay couples are:**

**Isaribi/Haku**

**Zabuza/Yukie**

**Shikamaru/Temari** (she lives don't know about the other two)

**Itatchi/(secret)**

**please review**

**Contestents please write soon. no one has replied to me yet.**


	7. The meeting of and For Kages

**Haku's father is the new Mizukage! Shocker.**

**Naruto is disguised so no one knows that he's there except his friends. Zabuza has a little chat with Tsuande who has become the godaime after the failed invasion.**

**The Tsuchikage isn't a jinchurikki but is smart enough not to let people treat their jinchurikki differently because the jinchrikki is someone special to him.**

**Yugito is the raikage's kid. She's from his previous marriage and she likes one of our heroes. Is no where near Naruto's age.**

**Yugito's pairing will be revealed next chapter.**

**Isaribi doesn't wear her bandages and Ranmaru can walk thanks to the curry of life, curtisy of Granny Sansho.**

**888888888888888888888888**

Hanzo, Lily, Shibuki, Sumaru, Tazuna and a man called Chishima stared at Zabuza expectantly. They looked flabbergasted at what he had just said to the new hokage.

It went something like this:

"Wow! Not even the Sexy Jutsu has boobs as big as that! How old are you fifteen? nineteen? Aren't you a little young and goodlooking to be stuck behind a desk all day?".

It was Zabuza's secret ninja art of deception.

Flattery and shameless flirting.

Tsunade looked at him with her fellow kage's behind her sizing up the 'wanna-be kages'.

Zabuza Momichi, hopefull Yukikage.

Lily Kurohana, hopefull Kusakage.

Shibuki, young man who's father was the previous leader of waterfall, hopefull Takikage

Chishima Tsubasa, hopefull Torikage

Hanzo, current leader or Ame and hopeful Amekage.

Tazuna, stand in for future ninja village with the title of Namikage going to his grandson.

Sumaru was the sucessor of the dead unofficial yondaime hoshikage, and hopeful for the offical position.

Six candidates each presenting their case for giving their hidden viallges.

Tsunade next did the unthinkable: She blushed scarlet. every kage or Kage-wanna be that knew here or knew of her reputation felt their eyes buldge out of their sockets and their mouth resemble that of fishes. However she did what she did best.

Zabuza was sent flying backwards in to the wall with enough force to dent in to his shape and not send the missing nin from Mist through it. Tsunade felt amazing after that. After hearing that he had kidnapped her only grandson Tsunade made it a personal vendetta against Zabuza Momichi and his apprentice.

"So you want these seven minor nations to have their leaders become their respective Kage's. You claim this will distribute the balance of power equally in our country and help raise the profiles of your village. Is that correct?" The mizukage asked the leaders of the smaller villages.

"Hai, Mizukage-dono" Zabuza replied. The other six village leaders replied in similer fashions.

"It would help to have a kage to allow us to gain more clients. Villages with Kages are seen in high regard" Lily told the others. Lily Kurohana was a woman in her mid-thirties. Her hair was as black as night and her eyes a pair of rose coloured jewels. She was tall and thin, prefering to weild a buddist staff instead of any normal weapon.

Tazuna nodded in his approval, but not before shooting Zabuza a dark look. It was because of him that Naruto had disappeared and Tazuna had grown to like the kid, especially after he got Inari determined to become a ninja.

The raikage and his daughter Yugito stood in attendance staring down Raiga who had come with Zabuza to the meeting. He wouldn't normally have been intimidated had Yugito not be winking at him and blowing kisses at the lightning sword weilder. And Yugito wasn't the only person from Kumo flirting, but her father aswell. Throughout the meeting Raiga sweated and shook in fear as the two looked at him with hungry eyes.

Chishima was a mere representative for the land of birds. He had basic ninja training, which actually made him the strongest ninja (they're new so they are sort of weak).

Naruto was also there trying despretely not to look in to Sandaime Hokage's eyes. He didn't want the old man to recognise him. Not now, not ever. If he did then he would probably be tried as a missing-nin. Then they would probably take his DNA to make hyoton using children for their village. Then Naruto would be killed because of Kyuubi.

Haku stood there with clenched fists staring at his father. Suikage became nervous under the glare Haku fed him. To the mizukage, the boy seemed familier. He seemed effemitive but Suikage just knew that this was a boy, not a girl. It was a gut feeling. And whenever Suikage looked in to the boys eyes he had flashes of the son that nearly killed him to defend himself.

"We might as well" came the lazy drawl of the Tsuchikage. Everyone turned to the sixteen year olf boy. His expression was that of a lazy person. You could actually believe that this guy was a Nara, only lazier than them. He had copper red hair and chocolate brown eyes. His skin was tanned brown and his messy hair hung in his eyes. Usagi Chiba was the youngest Tsuchikage in history and a grandson of a jinchurikki.

"Tsuchikage-sama? Why?" The kazekage asked. He had recently been freed from an underground base in his village after Orochimaru had double crossed him. The only reason he wasn't dead yet was because some of Orochimaru's favourable subbordinates had taken a 'liking' to him.

Usagi sighed and pointed at the kage-wanna bes. "Well it'll be tiresome for us not to. They'll just complain about unfairness and I find that all to Tiresome".

Tsunade whispered to her old sensei. "You think the Chiba's are related to the Nara's?" she asked. Sarutobi replied with a sort of answer. "Maybe. I think the Nara's might have been a branch of the Chiba's. They're not this lazy".

"Amazing how someone so lazy could become a kage".

"So are we all agreed?" Usagi asked balancing a pencil on his finger using nothing but his chakra. "Come on there's a party back in Iwa tomorrow and my gramps is coming out seclusion for my birthday. I don't wanna miss him".

"All in favour" the Raikage asked.

The only one who did not raise their hand was Tsunade. "Hokage-sama why have you not raised your hand?" the mizukage asked his Konoha counterpart. Tsunade gave such a cold stare that, had she been a hyoton user, she would have frozen all of the land of fire with it.

"First I want to know something" she reported. The other people in the room all looked up at her, expecting her to reveal to them a revalation of kage proportions.

"Where is my grandson?" she asked Zabuza. The missing nin blanched. "How the hell am I supposed to know?" he asked her.

Tsunade took in a deep brethe before replying. "When I was much younger I was married to a man named Dan Namikaze. He and I had a son before he died. His name was Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage..."

"And Konoha's yelloe Flash" the Tsuchikage said, not bothered by the revelation that the most hated and reveared person in Iwa was the son of the woman before him now.

"Correct he was. He died sealing the nine-tailed demon Fox in to a new born. In doing so cost him his life. However before he died he fathered a child. I never knew of this and Sarutobi never found me to tell me the truth. Because we believed Iwa..." here she acknowledged the Iwakage "...was still sore about the ninja war, Sarutobi decided to keep the child's heiritage an SSS-rank secret. That child grew up with no one. Twelve years later that child took a mission to wave only to disappear due to the thanks of our dear Zabuza here."

Zabuza's eyes widened. Naruto took in a sharp breathe. Haku began to sweat and everyone looked at Tsunade with wide eyes. "Don't tell me that...?" Zabuza began never finishing due to shock.

"Yes. I am Tsunad Senju, Mother of Minato Namikaze, Mother-in-law to a woman name Kushina...Uzumaki and grandmother to NARUTO UZUMAKI! The boy you kidnapped".

Silence followed.

None dared speak.

**88888888888888888888888888888**

**So now the cat is out of the bag and Naruto just discovered the secret that Sarutobi has been keeping from him. This may drive him further away from the village than ever before. **

**The Tsuchikage is just a kid and is more enlightened than his elders. As such he doesn't hold a grudge. The fact that the Chiba and the Nara are related is true for this story. He is incredibly lazy and his grandfather is a Jinchurikki hermit.**

**The Raikage is in to yaoi (no graffic things here) and Yugito has a thing for Raiga.**

**Pairings so far:**

**Yugito/Raiga**

**Shikamaru/Temari**

**Haku/Isaribi**

**Itatchi/(secret)**

**Anko/Iruka**

**Zabuza/Yukie**

**Contest is still open. I have a community for them. If you are interested review on this fic to tell me. Story legistics on my profile. Look under contest.**


	8. Moon gazing,boulderbreaking,Gaara n luv

**Okay so thanks for reviews.**

**FYI this story is classed under Naruto & Haku because I haven't decided the pairing yet.**

**There will be no Yaoi or Yuri. I have nothing against it, but in my last fic i got insulted for having Sasuke gay. And it really put me off writing it. **

**Anyway Contest still up. Review on my story with which plotline you're going for and then once first chapter is up i will add it to the C2.**

**on with the story.**

**8888888888888888888888888**

**Moon watching, Boulder breaking and Gaara in love!**

The hotel room was deadly silent.

No one dared speak to Naruto. Haku and Isaribi kept giving eachother glances of worry as Naruto just stayed silent and continued to look out at the full moon hanging in the sky. Ranmaru returned later with a bowl of ramen, but Naruto didn't go anywhere near it.

Zabuza and Raiga next door didn't dare to intrude on the kids.

Naruto just sat there like a statue.

The Yondaime Hokage. Was his father? The man who sealed the Kyubi inside his gut was also the man...who...gave a piece of himself for the jinchurikki to be born. Why had Saru-ji-san never told him of this. Sure it was for his own protection but Naruto knew better than to blababout something that would get him killed. He wasn't a complete idiot after all.

But did Jiji have so little faith in him?

Naruto looked pitifully out the window. He still remembered the save Zabuza had given to appease Tsunade.

**Naruto Art: Flashback Jutsu**

_Zabuza looked at Tsunade smack-jawed._

_"Y-your Naru-kun's granny?" he asked. "Damn your hot". _

_Zabuza recieved a smack to the face for this sending him hurtling back in to the wall. "Shut the hell up and tell me where my grandson is"._

_"An more importantly, where my son is Zabuza" The mizukage asked. "You have an 'orphaned' child from Kiri who can manipulate water without handsigns and make ice just as easy. I was nearly killed by a nin like that, probably the same nin, the only exception is he was no ninja before he nearly killed me. That was Haku Kaioh, my son"._

_Haku held his breathe resisting the urge to throw a sebon needle at his biological father's throat. The mizukage continued however. "When you see him tell him I am sorry". _

_Haku was caught off guard by his father's request. This was the man who had, in the past, tried to kill him over something he had no control over. And he wanted sorry now? Granted he didn't know that Haku was still alive or where he was, but still he did try to kill him._

_Zabuza sat up from the second indent of the wall before replying to the fifty-year old buxom hokage. "Chill lady. Naru-kun's fine. He and Haku are travelling through the elemental countries now. We'll probably hear from them in a couple of months. Or sooner. Haku can't be far from his dear Isa-chan for long" he said indicating to the fish girl._

_Zabuza was met again with another slap, this time from Isaribi. "Damn why are you slapping me? It's no secret you and him are doing the dirty"_

_"We are not like that Pervert!"_

_Thankfully this was what Zabuza was going for. _

_Lie through his teeth and have Isaribi cause a scene._

_**F**_**lashback Jutsu: KAI**

He had a family.

A grandmother who was searching for him. Moving hell and high water. Apparently the only reason she took up the position of Hokage was so that Naruto did not have to worry about Hunter nin's after him or Zabuza. The council member Danzo would kill to have the great-great-grandson, great-great-great nephew, grandson, and son of the first, second, fifth and fourth hokage's, in his grasp.

With a new Hokage came new advisors. Ones that could be trusted and who would back her up on disbanding the hunter nin's and ANBU after him.

It would also protect him from persecution because of Kyuubi.

But how far did that protection stretch. A coup could easily be staged and Naruto would be back to being registered as a missing nin.

Isaribi left the room with Haku trailing behind her. This left Naruto all alone to his thoughts.

88888888888888888888888888

Tsunade punched her way through boulders. Rubble, dust and slush that was once mightly obelisks of stone now littered the once grassy ground. Shizune, Sakura, Sai and Sasuke stood in attendance to her power. Naruto was alive according to that missing nin Zabuza, but to them, they could tell he was lying.

Well only about the travelling part.

Tsunade took it all in as a lie, thinking that her grandson, her last link to Dan and Minato, was gone. Gone from this world and probabley dead in a ditch somewhere. Either that or Zabuza had sold his body to someone like Orochimaru for experimentation.

Sakura refused to speak to anyone. She was still copping with the idea that Naruto was truely gone. She had held the idea that he was gone but now it finally seemed to sink in.

Sasuke remained silent before walking off. Sakura didn't really care. He didn't seem to care about their team mate, so why should she care about him. All he cared about was getting stronger to kill his brother, and that seemed to occupy most of his mind so Sakura didn't really bother with him.

In truth Sasuke was even more broken than before.

Naruto saw beneth him. Saw beyond the prim and proper of the Uchiha clan and had seen him a just Sasuke. He had giveb Sasuke a way of measuring his power and to see how much he would improve. But without Naruto there was no one there to see him for who he was. No one to test himself again.

The thought of Naruto Uzumaki made his blood run cold and regret to fill him inside.

The thought of Zabuza and Haku however made him angryer than he had ever felt in his life. They were on his list to kill right up there with Itatchi.

Sandaime remained in his hotel room with a picture of Naruto and Konohamaru.

The poor kid had taken it just as bad as anyone.

Naruto was his big brother and his rival. When Naruto disappeared he had been heartbroken. His idol was gone. Kidnapped on his first real mission. Hatred seemed to fill him up whenever Sasuke, Kakashi or Sakura passed him. A few students at the academy dropped out because they could not stand Konohamaru's Killing intent.

He was barely socialble now. His grandfather missed the constant attacks from the little boy. The only people he talked to were Hinata, Iruka and Tsunade, who had become like a grandmother to him. They reminised about Naruto with Tsunade so she would get the idea of how her grandson was like.

Iruka also took it hard. But he delt with it in his own way. One week after Naruto's team returned without him, he had asked his olde team mate Anko out on a date and had ended up sleeping with her. It was no secret that they were dating now. Anko seemed nicer now, but even more sadistic when she wanted to be. Iruka even stopped showing respect for most people and refused to talk to most civillians who had insulted Naruto. Half of them ended up in hospital because of insulting Naruto infront of Iruka.

Anko found her boyfriends attitude very "Kinky" was the word she used.

The day before the finals of the chunin exams found the Hokage monument painted just like Naruto had done it with the faces of the third and fourth hokage more colourful and insulting than the other two.

It was Iruka and Konohamaru who had confesed to the deed. It was sort of obvious when one plac held the sign "Reserved for Tsunade", another with "Reserved for Naruto Uzumaki", and in the seventh place was one saying "Reserved for Konohamaru/Iruka".

But since then all joy seemed to dry up in the village. Even those who didn't like Naruto and who had even attacked him as a child didn't feel happy with him gone. It was like everyone missed him. Some of the civillians would still talk about him like he was still in the village until someone pointed out that Naruto was long gone.

But that was not the strangest thing.

The weather even seemed to miss Naruto. It had been cloudy since Naruto had disappeared. Morale even seemed to dip at the prospect that there was no one to cheer them up anymore. Well as the old saying goes:

You don't now how important someone is until they're gone.

8888888888888888888888888888

Gaara glared daggers at his father and sister as they talked.

Gaara didn't buy it.

It took him to be locked up underground, beaten and have _things _done to him, to cause him to suddenly love all his children and act like a father. If that had been the case Gaara would have done it years ago, but it just seemed to easy for him to be true. In Gaara's mind deciet and demons ran amuck.

But the Yondaime Kazekage actually seemed to be trying.

There actually seemed to be something odd about it.

Gaara remembered the day that the Kazekage had come to Konoha to pick them up. He had recieved reports from Baki and had decided to talk with the Hokage, ignoring the fact he was still emotionaly and physically weak from his imprisonment. He had shown up just after the chunin promotion ceremony.

The Nara boy who had given up to Temari had become a chunin and so had the Hyuuga girl, for an excellent battle and informing the Hokage of the invasion. In reality it was her clan who had called that she be made chunin. Gaara had overheared the two hokages speaking about it. But they were impressed by her.

But to Gaara something seemed off.

When she recieved the vest her heart beat faster, her face flushed and she had pressed her index fingers together nervously as if embarassed. A complete contrast to how she had acted at the exams. And for some reason in any mode Gaara sae her in his heart beat faster, blood rushed to his face and her outfit caused something to hapen to him.

She had made him bleed. Actually bleed but not from combat, but from the way she dressed.

This was all strange to Gaara who had no idea what was going on.

Poor, poor Gaara.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**That's chapter eight folks. I'm guessing that by the time chapter ten is up i will have over 25 reviews, so this fanfic is continuing.**

**This isn't a Naru/Hina.**

**It might be a reverse haram for Hinata with Naruto and Gaara, but i'm not sure, review it for me.**

**Pairings so far:**

**Zabuza/Yukie**

**Raiga/Yugito**

**Haku/Isaribi**

**Shikamaru/Temari**

**Anko/Iruka**

**Hinata/Gaara (later on, might be Hinata's harem)**

**Review and come for the contest. No due date yet. So review here and send your stuff my way!**


	9. Lying through my teeth

**Okay so I hope no one is against the idea of a reverse harem for hinata. If it is it will probably be just Naruto and Gaara, however I might just put Naruto with another girl.**

**The mokuton thing is going to be revealed soon and not a minute longer, i think.**

**Then if any of you know about chakra natures and the mixes i put up on chapter one you will know the three chakra natures Naruto needs for wood and ice and you might find a spoiler there.**

**Anyway on with the show.**

**888888888888888888888888888888**

The meeting had ended and by the time the sun rose that morning there were a handful of new kage positions. Kusakage, Takikage, Torikage, Namikage, Yukikage and the Hoshikage had become offical, starting with it's fifth kage. Eleven kages stood infront of eachother sizing eachother up.

Tsunade looked around her at the robes that had been ordered for the new kages.

White for Yukikage.

Violet for Hoshikage.

Orange for Torikage.

Cyan for Namikage.

Indigo for Takikage.

Yellow for Raikage.

Brown for Tsuchikage.

Blue for Kazekage.

Navy for Mizukage.

and Red for Hokage.

Needless to say Tsuande felt like part of a super sentai group with all these differenlt coloured robe uniforms. It made her feel uneasy for some reason. She also had a slight problem with all of the blue. Cyan, Blue, Navy and Indigo. Was the colour blue invading the world by possesing four of the kages of the elemental countries.

"Well this seems like it is goodbye" Usagi said as he gave a long and helpless yawn after it. How in the name of the shinigami had this lazy teenager ever become Tsuchikage? This question ran through the heads of everyone present other than the teenager and the delegates from Iwa.

"Well thank you for everything Tsuchikage-sama, Raikage-sama, Mizukage-sama, Kazekage-sama, Hokage-sama" Zabuza said as the eleven delegations prepared to leave. The hotel would be sad to see such a party leaving so soon. Between them all they had brought more business than a small convention.

Within one hour only the party from Yuki and Konoha remained. Zabuza prepared himself before speaking to Tsuande. "Oh, Tsunade-hime I have some information for you" he said to her minutes before they seperated. "Yes Zabu- I mean Yukikage-dono?". The slip up went unnoticed but the malice and disgust in her voice was evident.

Just thought you'd like to know, Naruto-kun will be returning to Yuki in three months, he's just finished leaving fire country and he and Haku will be visiting. You might catch him if you visit".

The Konoha delagation stopped frozen in their tracks. Naruto had been to fire country? And in three months he'd be back in snow country? This was to good to be true.

That's what Tsuande believed.

"Where's your proof?" she asked snarling.

Zabuza quirked a non existant eyebrow at the fire shadow. "Didn't you believe me when I told you Naru-kun was still alive? Oh how bad for you hokage-sama. To know you have no trust in me" Zabuza joked. Tsunade shivered at his tone.

"Here" he said chucking a scroll to her. Tsuande caught it with ease opening up the paper and reading. The sandaime looked over her shoulder and his eyes buldged. "That's Naruto's handwriting!"

_Zabuza-tou-san,_

_Guess what! Me and Haku just left fire country and we're on our way back. We'll be back in snow country before long so have our rooms ready in three months, cause then Haku and I will be bringing back presents for you guys. We ran in to some Oto-nins the other day. Haku delt with 'em though._

_Anyway I heared about that meeting thingy. If you see Ji-san there tell him hi for me. If this reaches you after the meetings then just ignore the last part. _

_How's Yukie? have you two done it yet? And how's Isaribi? Is she missing her ku-chansorry about that Haku hit me. Anyway are Ranmaru and Raiga alright now? I can't wait to see them. How are youn anyway?_

_Haku is dragging me back in time for my birthday so be ready to give me presents. It's on October 10th. Did you know that? Well ofcourse you know that Zabu-san._

_I can't wait to see you guys again, have a nice time without us._

_Love yall lots_

_Naruto Uzumaki._

_P.S. GET ME A HELL OF A LOT OF RAMEN WHEN I GET THERE! HAKU WON'T LET ME HAVE ANY!_

Sandaime read the letter aloud for Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi to hear. Hinata and some of the jounins who had accompained the delegation all stared at the note as if it held the secret to eternal life, which would need to be protected at all costs. If it was the secret to eternal life you can bet Orochimaru would be after it. If anyone with dark intentions found out about this then Naruto could be in danger.

When the delagation looked up the Yuki lot were gone.

88888888888888888888888

About three miles away the yuki lot broke out in to roars of laughter.

"Did you see their faces? They looked like they'd seen a ghost!" Zabuza wheezed.

Isaribi giggled. "I can't belive they fell for that? They did fall for that didn't they?" she asked. "No doubt about it" Haku spoke from his scrying mirror as the godaime hokage began asking Sarutobi for time off in three months "wow Tsunade-sama's assests have grown 0.5 inches in one month".

"Haku you perv" Isaribi teased ruffling his hair. "Lil' Haku has a crush on his otouto's granny".

"Do you know how gaggable that sounds?"

Naruto was supporting Raiga who was laughing on him. "We pulled a fast one on them! Kid you're smart to come up with that one".

Naruto grinned. "Well this way I can get used to the fact that I have a gran and meet her by the time I'm ready."

Ranmaru stopped laughing for a minute. "Does that mean you're going back?" he asked. Everyone stopped laughing and turned to Naruto expecting his answer. Naruto just grinned manicaly. "What kid of person would leave their family behind for people who hate him?"

88888888888888888

Yukie gave a hearty laugh as Zabuza continued to smack his head against his desk. "Paperwork. Papaerwork. Paperwork. Paperwork. Paperwork. I HATE PAPER WORK!!" was all that he said between the thumps his head made with the desk.

Haku chose that moment however to return in to the office carrying more paper work. "Haku get out of here before I throttle you".

The ice user laughed before sprinting out of the room and as far away from Zabuza as his legs could take him.

Yukie thought that her dear Yukikage had had enough and settled next to him. "Aw is Buza-chan all notted up? Is paperwork to much for the big, strong Demon of the mist?" she asked in a sickly baby voice.

"Woman you are one word away from having your head cleedved off" he warned the daimyo who merely laughed and wrapped her arms around him.

"Ya know, killing a daimyo would cause all sorts of problems" she cooed in to his ear. "and besides..." she moved away from him and across the room towards the door which she closed and locked "...you would never get to see the whole body of Yukie Fujikaze. Underneath you. Moaning. Begging you for more" here she licked the side of his face. A small treacle of blood ran down from his nose.

"Well them buza-koi, come get it"

8888888888888888888888888888888

**(laughing my head off)**

**WE HAVE REACHED 31 REVIEWS! (APPLAUSE FROM READERS)**

**Next chapie deals with Konoha and Tsunade's plans to finally meet her grandson. **

**Oh you decide if Naruto actually gets to meet her then or if something goes wrong causing the konoha lot to return home without seeing Naruto.**

**You Decide it.**

**Contest is still open.**

**Sorry 4 being late.**

**R+R**


	10. Leaf Celebrates! Ayame & her lover

**Can you believe I have so many reviews so soon. I've never had so many reviews in my entire employment of writing fanfics (FYI I just said employment to make it sound cooler). **

**Thanks so much my loyal readers.**

**If you have any complaints or suggestions on how to improve it then please tell me what you think. **

**I also want feedback on your reactions to the pairings:**

**Zabuza/Yukie**

**Haku/Isaribi**

**Iruka/Anko**

**Raiga/Yugito**

**Gaara/Hinata**

**Shikamaru/Temari**

**I'm branching out with these. All of the other characters are open to pairing options. If you have any suggestions please review and tell me.**

**88888888888888888888888**

The Village Hidden Amoungst the Leaves. The centre of all shinobi activity in Fire country and the first ever Hidden Village. Founded less than eigthy years ago by the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan. The cultural hub of fire ninjutsu and bloodline limits.

Today the Hidden leaf village celebrated the one day a year when they remember th founding of their great village. But years ago it was a day of scorn for the Uchiha clan, who when still alive, remembered the day their ancestor and mighty clan were held down by the first hokage.

Fireworks had been illuminating the sky all week and the construction on Tsunade's head atop the Hokage monument was delayed for another week, until the celebration early.

In the hokage office an air of joy and happiness was emitted from the room, which is odd since usually Tsunade is throwing chairs and her desk out the window

The Lady Hokage herself was acting strangely.

She gave off a happy smile, without being drunk. She was doing her paper work laughing at every paragraph, she actually smiled at Danzo at the elders and she was humming a tune which sounded oddly like the Macarana. To say Shizune was scared would be an understatement. She was having minutre heart attacks all over the place.

Sandaime stayed away from the office for the safety and welfare of his heart and in fear of his life.

It wasn't just because of the festival that had Tsunade all happy and cheery. No. It was the fact that in one week it was the tenth of October and tomorrow she would start making her way to the land of snow, where hopefully her only grandson was and where she was going to meet him.

"Tsunade-sama we must prepare for your departure. If you leave to collect the jinchurikki then you must first be prepared to leave a suitable body guard and regent for when you return" Hiashi informed the Hokage who smiled dreamingly out the window.

"Just chill Hia-chan" she said to him as the other council memebers giggled at how she had addressed him. The Hyuuga heads eyes rose high in to his forehead with shock and embarassment plastered across his features. "I've got my body guard all sorted out and Sandaime and Kakashi will regent for me. Oh and they'll be answering Teuchi Ichiraku with any of our complaints. He's my main regent".

"BUT HE'S A RAMEN CHEIF!"

"So? He's more loyal than any of you. He see's past hatred and what other people say about certain individuals. Suprisingly he knows politics and he's there for the most important reason of all." Tsunade answered with a hint of evil in her voice. "Really Tsunade? And what reason may that be?."

Tsunade gave an evil sneer before replying.

"His appointment to regent..."

Everyone leaned in closer to hear what she had to say. Tsunade's sneer grew in intensity so much that it could be the sneer counterpart to Gai's good guy smile. She soon SHOUTED the answer to the council.

"...PISSES YOU ALL OFF!" she began to laugh as many recoiled in pain from her loud voice, before gaining looks of anger and malice on their faces directed at the lady hokage.

8888888888888888888888

"Hey did you hear? That Teuchi guy is gonna be the hokage's regent"

"No way the ramen chef? What is the Hokage thinking?"

"His appointment pisses off the council. And apparently the rumours going around about him..."

"You heared thoses too?"

Ayame Ichiraku stopped dead in her tracks at what she had heared. Those rumors! No one had spoken of them in years. Back when she had been a little girl and her father had been...SHIT!

It was probably someone on the council who had leeked it out. If anyone found that these rumours were true then her father would be either put to death, imprisoned or sent away for the reward back to _that _place. Ayame had to warn her father. He was in danger.

The ramen girl rushed through the streets pushing and shoving people out of the way making it easier to get to the stand. She had to get there before someone got smart and drunk and did something regretful. Her brown hair trailed behind her and her eyes widened with every breathe.

Ayame was a sight to behold as she run. Like a true work of art.

She was to far away from the stand so the ramen girl decided to take a shortcut. It was an alley which led down to the highstreet and to another alley where Ichiraku was. However Ayame took a wrong turn and instead of seeing the other side all she saw was a black cloak.

The poor girl looked up in to the man's eyes. She could tell it was a man from the fact that his chest was so flat. "Ayame?" he asked curiously. The voice was famillier. It danced in the girl's head like a symphony of yearning. The beating of Ayame's heart increased it's pace, beating in tandum with the song that was whispering within her mind.

"You? What are you doing here?" she asked frightenedly. The stranger was about to reply when she started up again. "Never mind that! You have to get out of here! I'm already the daughter of one criminal I can't be seen as the ex-girlfriends of another."

However the stranger grabbed her hand as she turned. "Who said anything about ex-girlfriend?" he smirked. Ayame stood there flabbergahusted.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked scandalised. "Do you have any idea how much I worry that you're still alive? I have to worry about if they haven't found you yet and I'm always scared that they'll catch on to you". Tears appeared in Ayame's eyes. They cascaded down her cheeks like waterfalls on to her jaw line.

"So you tell me? Leaving me here without so much as a goodbye all those years ago. You told me what you had to do but you could have gotten away with it but I heared about it and it broke my heart about what I heared. You left me here and I..." the rest of her rant was cut off as a pair of lips softly crashed down on to hers.

The memories flooded back and engulfed her. The first time they met, their first date, their first date, their first time. The marriage proposal. Years and years flooded back before Ayame pulled away and slapping her "Ex-Boyfriend". "Baka" she told him. "Just because you kiss me to say sorry to me doesn't make up for all the heart ache. Come back when you can face me instead of just kissing me".

And with that Ayame ran.

Within five minutes she was infront of Ichiraku. But she was not alone. There stood Tsunade, Jiraiya, Sarutobi-san and Iruka each ordering a bowl of ramen each. Spirits seemed high with them, but Ayame knew what she had to do.

88888888888888888888

Naruto dodged Haku's ice sebon barage for the sixth time that day. The feminine boy had been ruthless in their training sessions. Zabuza had been teaching to show no mercy when faced in battle, especially in times of war. Haku, however, had taken these lessons to heart and attacked like this in every sparring match except against Isaribi.

Naruto growled out his jutsu just in time.

"Hyoton: Black Dragon blizzard jutsu", the black dragon rose from the ground and spiralled at Haku. The boy however was unable to dodge and was sent flying in to the wall of the Yukikage tower.

"You'll pay for that Otouto" Haku growled before moving at blinding speeds. "Shadow Clone Jutsu" Naruto cried multipying himself as Haku appeared behind one of the twenty-six Naruto. The ice user aimed a kick at the top of his brother's head only for it to make contact and send Naruto up in a puff of smoke.

"He,he missed Ku-chan" the Narutos teased.

Haku threw another sebon at the Narutos until all but one had dispelled.

"He, he. Haku-onichan you wouldn't hurt your otouto now would you?". Haku's eyes glowed evil as he aimed a kunai at Naruto.

It whizzed through the air.

Naruto ducked.

And Isaribi had a kunai flying straight for her face.

Her eyes widened in shock.

Haku screamed at her.

Naruto moved his hand as green chakra covered them. A vine spurted out of the ground and smacked away the kunai. Leaving Naruto, Haku, Isaribi and Yukie to marvel at the plant that now began to wrap around Naruto protectively.

**888888888888888888**

**Finally he's discovered Mokuton.**

**Next chapter Naruto will meet Tsunade...or will he?**

**What'cha think about the Ayame thing.**

**Teuchi's history is important and will be revealed at a later date.**

**Pairings will be:**

**Gaara/Hina (complaints about the reverse harem)**

**Iruka/Anko**

**Raiga/Yugito**

**Zabuza/Yukie**

**Haku/Isaribi**

**Ayame/?**

**Itatchi/ dunno yet?**

**Shikamaru/Temari**

**Please review as soon as you get the chance. New challange. If I can get 100 reviews i will not stop at chapter 25. That gives people incentive to review.**


	11. Journies and explainations

**No author's note here today!**

**88888888888888888888888888**

**Journies and explainations:**

Itatchi Uchiha scowled. He had been in this base for six weeks without getting to the outside world. His partner Kisame had gone on a recon mission to mist. The rest of the Akatsuki had gone to their home villages to see what all the fuss was about. Parties had been occuring for over the past three months and none of them knew ehy.

That freak Tobi had gone to Konoha in his stead.

The dark haired teen scowled in his room, which was usually much different.

He had done some re-decorating since Kisame and the others high tailed it out of here. The floor was made of wooden boards, with a red rug thrown over it. A desk stood in the corner with a lamp and books residing on it. His bed was his usuall but know had a red blanket with the design of the Mangekyo Sharingan pictured on there.

A jutsu had been used to create a space-time window in his room so he could see the outside world. A series of pictures littered his dark walls.

One was of Sasuke, his little brother. Another was of his old charge who he protected in ANBU and another one which had been faced to the wall. Itatchi could not stand the eyes of that one.

A calender displayed the date and all of his memo's.

Two particular dates stood out in the month of October. One of them was today. The day that Konoha was founded. It was usually the day an Uchiha was given shadey looks whenever theiy left their district. Despite the attitude of the general Uchiha population towards this holiday, Itatchi always liked it. He especially enjoyed the date since the massacre. If it pissed off his family then it was even better than christmas.

"Hey, Itatchi-kun!" came Zetsu's voice.

"Enter" the bored monotone of the Uchiha-Slayer called at the plant man phased through the floor. "You'll never guess what!"

888888888888888888888

Naruto pored out all of his energy and time in to the books about Mokuton jutsus which had been taken by the ANBU of mist decades ago when the man had died. Zabuza had taken them when he had left Kiri and had kept on to them in a sealing scroll.

"The Shodaime Hokage was the last known mokuton user of the Senju Clan, the clan who's bloodline limit was mokuton. The mokuton gene inhabits the Y-chromosome in humans, meaning only men have the ability to use this. The female populance of the Senju clan obtain the power of long-livity. However there is also the cause of luck. Random members of the Senju clan will have terrible luck whilst others have amazing luck. The Shodaime had positive luck whilst his brother was only lucky in selling his perverted novels...the nidaime hokage was a pervert?"

Haku and Isarbi face faulted when they heared this. "Our hero is the fore-runner of Jiraiya? Don't tell Yukie that or she'll go looking for the Nidaime's body, bring him back to life, beat him up then kill him again. She hates those books and all pervetism in general" Haku warned Naruto.

"I think that's why she wanted to learn the sexy jutsu" Isaribi stated. "she wanted to know if Zabuza was a perv before she got together with him".

"I wish he was a perv. Those two kept most of the palace up last night. I can't tell who moaned the loudest. Yukie, Zabuza or the people trying to sleep"

"...the shodaime's techniques can only be passed down to male descendents." Haku read. "So that explains why Tsunade never inheirited the bloodline. Her brother Nawaki would have had he not died. The Mokuton gene is supposed to reveal itself a week before the thirteenth birthday of the descendent. So I guess it was last week" Haku said as the scroll went on to give a few wood jutsu's that a beginner could use.

"Mokuton is really handy. The chakra energist within the power is supposed to be able to control the bijuu. The shodaime divided the bijuu between the countries as a show of faith and peace."

"The elelmental chakra for mokuton is water and earth...hang on Haku a while ago you told me fire and air make lightning if fire is the domintant element. How come there are people with lightning based chakra then?" Naruto asked his oni-chan.

"Oh I forgot, you don't know."

Raiga chose that moment to walk in to the library they were in. "In the old day raiton was a bloodline limit. However many of the raiton users married in to thousands of other families. Eventually it was so common that lightning became one of the five elements. It happened with Hyoton and the snow country. Haku's clan is the original hyoton users. I think it was the Hatake clan that were the original Raiton users" he explained.

Naruto's ear picked up at this. "Hatake? Like Kakashi Hatake? My old sensei?" he asked.

Raiga turned his eyes to him before replying. "Uh yeah i think so. Their clan was the only one who could still use the white lightning chakra. However since Kakashi has the sharingan it has over-powered his own bloodline. If the DNA from that eye got in to his DNA code..."

"...it could cause a race of users of only one sharigan eye. The white lightning chakra could die out if someone didn't inherite it." Haku finished for his sensei's friend.

"You're smart kid" Raiga praised. "Normally it's elemental techniques that are divided when the clan members marry off. Doujutsus, and the kekkei genkai of the Kaguya, Aburame, Nara, Akamichi, Yamanaka, and many other clans can't be shared. Males of the Uchiha are the only ones who can pass on their bloodline, whilst it's the femal members of the Hyuuga who pass on theirs. Something to do with Y-chromosomes".

"Hey, Raiga-oji" Naruto called after him. "What about the mokuton? Am I the last user?"

"Well no, not exactly. There's a guy called Tenzo but he was an experiment of Orochimaru so he's got the DNA of the shodaime Hokage. Then there's a bunch of Mokuton users from the Senju clan on another continent." the lightning swordsman explained.

"So there are people who can teach me?" Naruto asked full of joy.

8888888888888888

The boat was headed to Snow country.

Itatchi didn't care. His target was there amoungst the snow. He had to find Naruto Uzumaki-Senju-Namikaze before the other Akatsuki did. He was to valuable to be left alone.

888888888888888888

Iruka and Tsunade sweatdropped as Konohamaru ran from a group of ninjas painted pink. "Why did we bring him along again?" Tsunade asked as the brown haired pipsqueak used the Sexy jutsu on the ninjas he had been pranking.

"Because you lost a bet with him Lady Hokage" Iruka stated.

"And why did you bring them with you?" she asked again indicating to his entire class who stood behind them. "You're lucky you won those free rides otherwise we would have had to pay for all of them".

"Well no one was willin to sub and they won't leave me alone. Besides it was a condition of your bet with Naruto jr."

"I think even with this genjutsu I'm going to get gray hairs when I meet him"

"Iruka-sensei" came the voice of the youngest Hyuuga main branch member. Iruka looked down towards Hanabi who gave of a strange amount of killing intent, which was odd for her age.

"Please tell that insufferable little worm that we do not need the likes of him running Konoha's reputation through the mud". Tsunade didn't miss the high and mighty attitude that emitted from the Hyuuga girl's request. Who did this princess think she was anyway? Damn Hyuuga's and their superiority complex.

But Tsunade didn't like that kind of person. Someone who thinks of themselves above others didn't sit well with her.

"Oh Konohamaru. If you paint the ship and knock everyone out I'll make damn certain you make Hokage" she yelled tp him smilling. "And while you're at do something _special _for our lil' pale eyes here!"

For the rest of the day Hanabi was unconscience due to blood loss from seeing her sensei nude.

888888888888888888888888

The akatsuki was in an uproar.

Itatchi Uchiha had disappeared from the base after Zetsu had informed him of the Kage-meeting from a few months back. Afte he had heared about the Kyubi brat in snow, he had high-tailed it out of there before they could do anything to stop him.

Pein sat with Konan as they overlooked the map of the entire elemental countries.

"So now the only country without a kage is sound. With this new development the other villages have far more political power and trying to take over one village would be suicidal. We must plan our moves carefully so as not to be found out" the leader of the organisation said as he drew lines with his eyes.

Konan sighed defeatingly.

"Hai, leader-sama" she replied looking away from him.

Pein's eyes squinted in to a suspisicous look. "Konan. Is anything going on?"

The blue haired Origami-nin scowled at him before standing up. "Yeah something is going on". She moved towards the door ready to leave.

"Those six pairs of eyes of yours are really blinde. Pein, you have no understanding of women".

She slammed the door leaving Pein alone and confused. "Must be that time of the month?"

**88888888888888888888888**

**What'cha think?**

**People have asked me about the lightning thing so I added my reply in this story. If you don't like it then say, but remember this is a fan fic meaning I have total control over the world within. I could make Danzo nice IF I wanted to. Review positively if you do like**

**Tsunade and Iruka are on the way with Iruka's academy class as a sort of field trip. Konohamaru pranking the world and his mrs.! Had to add these in for kicks (for me obviously!)**

**Hanabi crushing on Iruka! He he! Wanted to do something so funny. By the way it was only the Sexy for women jutsu that Konohamaru used on Hanabi. Iruka didn't take his clothes off!**

**Thanks for reviews everybody.**

**There are reasons for Teuchi being something of a criminal and for the extra kages. The reason for extra kage's is so that the villages get more political standing and have more political power. That way if there was a coup or an invasion then the kage could flee and with their extra political standing could demand help from other hidden villages and the daimyos.**

**What'cha think so far? Review please.**

**Contest is still open.**

**Review if you want to be a part of the story. First time authors are welcome aswell. **

**Thanks.**

**Pairings:**

**Iruka/Anko**

**Konohamaru/ (Secret) already exists in canon**

**Zabuza/Yukie**

**Raiga/Yugito**

**Ayame/ (Secret) already exists in canon**

**Itatchi/ (Secret) already exists in canon**

**Shika/Temari**

**Haku/Isaribi**

**Naruto/ Not telling (he will have somebody)**

**Konan/Pein (once he understands her attraction to him)**

**Thank You.**


	12. Authors Note:Contest for all readers

Okay fans of "Son of a Daimyo" or "Ninja no More". Little tidbit for you.

Son of a daimyo will resume when my muse come back from holiday in Japan with tons of new ideas for me. The story will focus on Naruto's development with the other daimyos and their children. The Konoha lot are to be considered backround characters until I decide they can come back in to the story. A list of Characters will be up within next chapter.

Ninja no more is going to fast. I never intended Sasuke to be gay. But rest assured Naruto will fall for either Hinata or another girl. I am deeply sorry to Bloodyredshade (/u/1470623/Bloodyredshade) for not pointing out that there would be one yaoi moment (Ya didn't have to bleep on the review). There will be no Yaoi lemons so no panics to any one. It's mostly violence.

Fans of Champions of the Heart. Have no fear there will be an update as soon as I can find the time to write anything else. (Stupid Plot-bunnies). I blame the plot bunnies. They may be helpful but they are a pain in the arse. No one else will be revealed to be a guardian or guardian descendent just yet.

To all Narnia fans. THE NEW MOVIE IS AWESOME! I was in the states on hols and my friends dragged me to the cinema one night. It was completely awesome. Indiana Jones was good aswell. It has resparked my love of the chronicles of Narnia (as if it could die out in me anyway).

To lovers of this story, Frozen wood, I wish to thank you all for your reviews, and adding it to your story alerts. 87 alerts, 42 favs, 11 C2s and 76 reviews with 19481 views. Arigato.

Noe for some fun news.

**Okay Competition Time!:**

**1: Take the "Son of a Daimyo" concept and create a fic. Naruto must be adopte by daimyo. Daimyo must be from Fire, Wind, Water, Wave, Snow, Bear or Rice. If haram maximum of four girls naruto's age. All characters must be paired with someone in their age group and all characters must be the age they are in canon.**

**2: Son of Ametaseru (Japanese Sun Goddess) or Tsukiyomi (Japanese Moon God). Must begin before or after the finals of chunin exams. Naruto must inherite either sun based or moon based powers depending on the deity chosen as his parent. No harem. Same a above.**

**3: Shun Shun Naruto idea. Orihime is either Naruto's gran or mother who was either banished because of going to Aizen in the Hueco Mundo arc or accidentally sent there. Naruto must inherite the hair pins and wear then as clips on his head band. Shun Shun Rikka will be a bloodline limit or Kekkei Genkai. No harem. Haku must be male and must survive to get Hyorinmaru.**

**4: Naruto is the heart of his world. The guardians of Candracar look for heart but do not know he is the heart. Rule: Ability to control chakra is given by the heart. Should Naruto die, ninja loose the ability to use jutsu or bloodline limits. Bijuu also loose power and disappear. Must begin after VOTE and ressurection of Haku and Sound Five via Quintessence. Shodaime + Nidaime can be ressurected aswell.**

**5: Naruto finds Narnia. There is no time difference. Naruto becomes king of Narnia after the Pevensie's leave Narnia the first time. Telmar never attacks but Calormen does. Soon ninja's will find way in to Narnia and Naruto must defeat them with Aslan's help. Set in LWW with hints from MN.**

**6: Iruka becomes a jounin before the genin exams and takes on Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru as his gennin squad. Iruka must be serious but also canon, with the summoning contract for dolphins. Can use human like dolphins as summons and passes on the contract to Naruto as soon as he can. Iruka must be a master of suiton jutsus and a rival to Zabuza. No harem.**

**7: Use the concept of the four gods Suzaku, Seiryuu, Genbu and Byakko. Go to wikipedia for more details and check out Fushigi Yuugi and Digimon Tamers for extra lessons on these gods. Naruto must have special powers derived from one of these gods. If Naruto gains Suzaku, Sasuke gets Seiryuu, Suzaku's rival and vise versa. Must use four canon characters to inherite these gods powers. No celestial warroirs but Super hero Naruto. Must be set after Valley of the End. A god choosing Naruto as it's warrior is the reason he isn't banished.**

**Winner Gets: Okay well nothing (Reminisant of Irma Lair (W.I.T.C.H. SEASON 2: S is for Self) gotta luv her). But reviews and a chance for more people to discover your writing talents. **

**All those participating must review my announcement on the Naruto section. Constest ligistics and info on all stories. Just a brief summery and I'll be in touch via E-mail if I can.**

**Sincerly:**

**Shodaime of SSDD**

Thanks for everything. Hope to find someone reviewing to these soon and I hope that there will be some good stories on the way.

Just one more thing...

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND TAKE PART!

IT'S MY FRIST COMPETITON AND I HAVE NOTHING TO DO NOW MY EXAMS ARE FINISHED EXCEPT GET A JOB BUT NO ONE'S HIRING WHERE I LIVE! SAVE ME FROM THE BORDOM.

Thanks bye!

Shodaime of S.S.D.D.

Oh and now on with the story.


	13. Enter Snow country

**Hey there.**

**I do not own Naruto in any shape or form other than this awesome fanfic.**

**88888888888888888888888**

The gates to the capital of snow country loomed ahead. Yukigakure was a picture out of a story book. Towers made out of an crystle like substance and warm white and blue houses rowed up. The mode of transport was boats which were used on the river which was there instead of a main road.

(For image of Yukigakure thing the northern water tribe from Avatar)

"Why didn't I ever come here when I was on the road?" the legendary sannin, Tsunade asked as the class of youngsters Iruka had brought along stared in awe at the hidden village. "Oh yeah. Shizune got seasick".

"he, he. Naruto-niichan is here. I can sense him" Konohamaru smiled evilly. "I can smell the after effect of an Uzumaki prank anywhere!".

Tsunade sweatdropped at the display of psychoticness. "That kid either needs a girlfriend or a trip to a psychiatric ward" she muttered to Moegi and Udon who shivered at Konohamaru lack of self restraint on his desire to meet Naruto.

Hanabi scowled at her classmate.

"hey dobe. Quit embarassing us. We don't want the snow village thinking we are all weirdos like you"

"Can it pale-eyes-teme!"

"What did you call me?"

"Are you deaf you darn stupid bitch?"

"Why you sorry excuse for a hokage descendent! I'll pound you in to the ground for insulting my families bloodline"

"That's a bloodline? I thought it was a disese that came with the sticks up your asses"

Tsunade and Iruka supressed a shared giggle as Hanabi tried to use Juuken against Konohamaru who was jumping around like a monkey and running around like a headless chicken.

88888888888888888888

"So you want me to play your characters son?" Naruto asked Yukie as they ate lunch on the roof of the palace. "What movie is it?"

"A Princess Gale one" the famous actress/daimyo responded to her knuckle headed lil' bro. "You're playing Gale's son who she never knew and never knew she had because she was in a coma when she was preganant. You're adopted by the Rainbow Chakra mage in the mountains and raised by him and his wife". An evil smirk grew across her face. "Your character is very interesting to say they least."

"Really? I'm that cool? Yukie-oba-san I'll do it!". No sooner as he said it his face met the tiles of the roof. "How many times do I have to tell you? It's Yukie-nee chan for Kami's sake" the snow queen growled.

"Okay, Yukie-nee-chan for kami's sake"

"Are you mocking me?" the daimyo growled viciously.

"No, Yukie nee-chan for Kami's sake"

"You better run you lil' fleabag..."

"Yukie-sama" a snow jounin announced his arrival in a swirl of snow. "Yukikage-dono requests your pressence immediatly. A delegation from Konohagakure has arrived".

Naruto clenched his fists and growled.

Today was his birthday and the day he had told the Hokage that he would be returning to snow country with Haku after their supposed trip around the elemental countries. "Great" Naruto drawled. "Any chance of telling them I got myself blown up by a katon jutsu?" he asked. Yukie gave him a stern look signifying her answer. "You were the one who wanted to mee them on your birthday. Everyone else said that you could have just left out the last part about coming back. But noooo, you had to give a specific date"

The blonde growled under his breath at the young woman and stood up to leave. "Well might aswell go meet them. Maybe Iruka-sensei is there with them! Hey do you know how many are here from Konoha?" Naruto asked the jounin.

The jounin replied. "Hai. The Lady Hokage has arrived with one Chunnin with a scar across his nose..." he was stopped by Naruto's yell of joy, however what the jounin said next brought Naruto's world crashing down "...and twenty-one academy students, including the sandaime hokage's grandson."

"SHIT!"

8888888888888888888888888888

At the front gates Tsunade and Iruka's ears perked up. "Well I guess Naruto knows we're here?" Iruka guessed judging by the famillier noise the orange clad genin made whenever something extremely unexpected happened.

"Hey Naruto-niisan let us in" Konohamaru yelled to the boy he saw as a brother. "Come on I've got to show you the new pervy jutsus I created!".

The next noise that followed was that of a woman. A famillir woman which Iruka had only heared on the movie screens. "Guards let 'em in. They have pervy jutsus. I must have them!".

8888888888888888888

Yukie Fujikaze had Konohamaru in a bone crushing hug. "thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou" she exclaimed nearly cutting off all air supply to the young boys lungs. "These'll show those pervs who's boss 'round here".

Tsunade, Iruka and the class sweat dropped at the proclaimation, However wheels were turning in Iruka's head. 'That's Yukie Fujikaze! Damn it all Naruto and Konohamaru have all the luck. No! Must keep clean thoughts. Anko would castrate me if she knew. Damn it all Naruto hurry up'.

"So whilst we wait for my otouto how 'bout some tea for us adults and we can send the kids outside to play with some of our trainee's?" the daimyo of snow said.

"Honey, I'm home" the gruff voice of a man called. The door to the room slid open revealing a sight which scared the youngsters in the room. It was Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the bloody mist and current and first Yukikage. "Oh I see we have company".

Iruka scowled at the kage infront of him with enough malice to make manda shiver. However the chunin restrained his KI as to avoid trouble between the two nations.

Zabuza greeted the guests pleasurabley, "Hokage-done, Gaki corps, Harou no Mahoutsukai" he said to Iruka. The students turned their heads towards their sensei who had gone deathly pale. Tsunade squinted her eyes at Iruka with a scowl across her face. "long time no see ya damn scarface" he joked at the chunin.

"It has been what now? Seven years? You were only a fifteen year old kid at the time I didn't think you had it in you. And working with the Makai no Itamae of all people. I hear he's in Konoha these days. How is he?"

The chunin growled viciously at the kage. "Children get outside now" he ordered.

"But Iruka-sensei..."

"I SAID. GET.OUTSIDE.NOW!"

The class were to far frightened to not comply with the teachers words. The sound of twenty-one pairs of feet rushing to the door echoed throughout the room and Zabuza and Iruka stared eachother down in a stale mate.

88888888888888888888888

Itachi Uchiha was praised as one of the best of his time. However he was also told to be insane and slightly neurotic. This neurotic prodigy was currently getting drunk in the ships saloon. It maybe out of character for his usual darkness, but hey, even psychos like to drink, preferabley because the drink makes them psycho, Tsunade being one of these.

He had gotten sea sick the minute he had gone on to the ship and despite warnings, all he did was drink, drink, drink and drink some more.

The regualr sharingan remained hidden under his hat which also hid his stupid grin and red face. He was to far gone to recognise chakra but found himself with familiier arms wrapped around him.

"Oh my little weasle. It's been to long" she cooed in to his hair.

Itachi smirked and her hand rubbed his chest. He moved his head to meet his lips with his "Attacker's". "Hello again, my love" he said after the kiss.

**888888888888888888888888**

**Harou no Mahoutsukai means Wizard of the Waves (not nami which is a singular wave (I think))**

**Makai no Itamae means Chef of Hell**

**Itachi is on his way to snow and his lover meets up with him. Who is she? She exists in the canon of the anime, and she seems "friendly".**

**Naruto is on his way to meet his only living reletive and Iruka is facing down his old rival. **

**What else could go wrong? Find out again soon.**

**Pairings:**

**Zabuza/Yukie**

**Raiga/Yuigito**

**Naruto/?**

**Itachi/(secret)**

**Ayame/(secret)**

**Haku/Isaribi**

**Iruka/Anko**

**Gaara/Hinata**

**Temari/Shikamaru**

**Pein/Konan**

**Review for more!**

**Sorry the chapter is so short.**


	14. Just for Laughs

**Sorry that this is late!**

**Okay someone brought this up so I have to explain it:**

**The mokuton can only be used by someone WITH a Y chromosome. It is carried in the X chromosome but is only active in the Y.**

**Does that clear the issue up of how only Naruto can use mokuton and Tsunade can't?**

**Can somebody please reply to my contest. Most of the people who have added this story to their favourites haven't written any fanfics so now they can chose one of the options as their first ones. Please!**

**Okay on with the fic!**

**88888888888888888888888888**

Itatchi Uchiha was known throughout the elemental countries as a man who had killed his entire clan within one night (some rumours even go as far as saying he did it in one hour). He was an ANBU captin at thirteen and praised for his natural abilities, especially with his sharingan.

What he wasn't known as was a lover.

Hardly anyone knew about him and his girlfriend from when he was still a hormonal teenage boy, "destined" to become the head of the Uchiha clan and an amazing ninja, everyone expected him to marry the daughter of one of the head council members of the Uchiha clan.

But no one expected him to fall in LOVE with his current girlfriend (who shall remain nameless to build suspense).

Currently he shared his cabin with her. They remained under the blanket even though both were awake. Savouring eachothers pressence. "You know" she began "It was rude of you to send a shadow clone to me". Itatchi had to admit she was right, but hey, he couldn't just put both of them in danger like that. Itatchi voiced this but added a few compliments to his lover. He was rewarded with a kiss.

Her tongue slipped in to his mouth and she rolled over him. Itatchi was trapped underneath her, pressed against the matress. His bear chest rubbed against her concealed breasts, which he wasted no time in caressing. (Nosebleed moment).

The rocking of the ship didn't even bother them as they remain trapped, their tongues within eachothers consenting mouth. The Uchiha prodigy felt her arm spreed out. She removed the blanket which covered her chest, giving him a good view. Itatchi continued to kiss her until her soft hand grasped his most precsious body part.

She moved away from him upwards slightly, never letting go of his member. "If you ever do something so stupid again..."she paused for dramatic effect "...you will have to rely on your little brother to continue the Uchiha clan". She bent down and licked his neck with her warm tongue. "Do I make myself clear?" she asked in a playful voice.

Itatchi moaned before replying yes.

His lover once again lowered her self on to his body, their mouths meeting in a warm kiss.

(That's as much lemon as you'll get. I might one day write a lemon about these two. Might be in the sequal?)

8888888888888888

Iruka stared down the Yukikage with venomous eyes. If looks could kill Zabuza would be nothing more than particles floating off in to the winds.

"So how are you...my cute lil' nephew?" Zabuza asked the scarred "Chunin". Iruka's nostrils flared up dangerously. He unleashed a wave of killing intent like none before. "I am not related to you" Iruka demanded with hate and detest dripping out of his words like poison from Anko's snakes.

"Ohhhh, somebody's cranky" Zabuza joked. "Not getting enough action these days Dolphi?" he asked "Being an acadmey teacher does that to people. But hey you..."

"I get plenty of field time bastard" Iruka yelled at his uncle. Zabuza gave a short but humiliting laugh at his nephew. "I was talking about sex. Academy teachers don't get much of it. I've been hearing some strange rumours about you dear nephew" Zabuz taunted.

Iruka was up in arms at the mention of the rumours.

"What sort of rumours?" he asked.

"Well" Zabuza's eyes narrowed playfully. "I've been hearing you've been doing the dirty with some one". Iruka immediatly shot back at him.

"Of course I have. I have a fiance now and she is..."

"She?" Zabuza asked genuinly shocked. "I heard you were dating Kakashi Hatake?" he said bewildered. "That's what some of my poker buddies from Konoha say".

Iruka's faced flushed red as Tsunade looked at Iruka with wide eyes before bursting out in to a fit of laughter. "you-you (gasp) and Ka(gasp)kashi? (gasp) oh that is rich that is really rich! ha ha".

"I WAS ONLY SIXTEEN THEN AND I WAS DRUNK! DON'T BLAME ME FOR ANKO'S IDEA FOR A THREESOME! I MOSTLY DID IT WITH HER THAT NIGHT! I BARELY TOUCHED THAT DAMN PERVERT!".

As soon as the words were out of his mouth her clamped his hands over his mouth. His face turned the shade of red that was usually reserved fro strawberries (it was to dark to resemble a tomato). Tsunade, Zabuza and Yukie stiffled their laughter. In all fairness they did manage to hold it in for three seconds.

Before resembling the audience of a comedy act.

"But-" Iruka tried to input "I didn't mean anything by it! Damn it" The scarred ninja growled dangerously. "Stop laughing!" he ordered.

When non of them did Iruka gathered his chakra and pulled his index fingers and middle fingers together clasping the other fingers in to eachother. He brought his hands to his chest before activating his jutsu.

**"NINPO: DEMON-SATAN HEAD JUTSU" **he exclaimed. His head sweld up to resemble a disembodied head squased on to a pike. "SHUT UP!!" his voice rang out all over the village. Heads turned, the konoha kids looked over to the room, and Naruto fell out of a tree in the training area. "Motherf-"

88888888888888888888888

Haku stared at Isaribi's semi-nude form. All she wore was bikini top and a swimming skirt. Her bandages removed and her green skin revealed. He felt a sharp pain between his legs when he saw her green scaled skin. The fish gril blushed uncontrolably at her "Friend". He seemed to be intoxicated by her green bits, something that made her hate herself sometimes.

"You're beautiful" Haku told her stading up in a pair of swimming trunks.

The pair were in the private underground swimming pool of the Yukikage, which stayed under the Yukikage tower. It was the place where Haku practised his water jutsu's and Isaribi soaked so she could use her gills.

"Haku..." Isaribi began before Haku knelt down and brought their lips together. Isaribi's mind exploaded with emotions she had never felt before.

"OH MY GOD!" a famillier voice rang out in the pool area.

Haku and Isaribi turned to see Ranmaru staring with mouth agape at Haku.

"YOU'RE A GUY?" he asked refering to Haku's chest. A large four pack lay above the hem of his trunks. His pecks seemed to be something out of a shojo manga. Isaribi took notice of Haku's upper body and blushed.

"Why is there blood in the pool?" Ranmaru asked.

888888888888888888

Everyone favourite ninja (EVIL EYES! HE IS OUR FAVOURITE) was going through a list of greetings.

"Hi?"

"Hey Iruka sensei"

"Hello Hokage-sama, Umino-san?"

"Hey Oba-chan! Onisan?"

"Long time no see?"

"Hey Granny?"

"Pleasure to meet you Hokage-sama?"

"Nice to see you again"

"I don't bare any grudges?"

"Anyone up for ramen??"

"Name's Naruto?"

"Why do introductions have to be so hard?" Naruto asked the pole he had been imagining as his sensei and grandmother. "What do you think?" he asked the pole. The pole remained silent as a...well as a pole. "Ya know you are crap at giving advice" Naruto stated.

"Look at me! I'm talking to a pole!"

"Naruto?" someone asked from behind. The blonde haired ninja turned around to meet someone who scared the living daylight out of him. The grand-son of the sandaime Hokage. Konohamaru Sarutobi. Suposide re-incarnation of the devil (Naruto bet this was true).

A look of pure horror crossed his face as he finally realised Konohamaru was here.

"NARUTO-NII-SAN! PREPARE YOURSELF NUKE-NIN!"

8888888888888888

The commotion did not go unnoticed by the occupents within the room.

"Was that Konohamaru?" Iruka inquired.

Moments later a commotion was heared outside.

A thump.

A curse.

The rattle of chains.

And a triumphant gloat.

Followed by the promise of a castration.

The door suddenly were shoved open revealing Konohamaru standing with Uzumaki Naruto in chains.

"Hey Iruka sensei, Zabuza-tous san, Yukie-nee-chan. Grandmother?" Naruto spoke up.

**8888888888888888**

**Mostly a crack chapter but you get the idea of it.**

**I've read a couple of fanfics which imply a one night stand between Iruka and Kakashi and i thought "what the hell". I hope no one takes offense.**

**I haven't chosen Naruto's dream girl yet but she will be decided soon.**

**Temari/Shikamaru**

**Gaara/Hinata**

**Konohamaru/Hanabi**

**Zabuza/Yukie**

**Raiga/Yugito**

**Haku/Isaribi**

**Itatchi/(will be revealed soon)**

**Ayame/ coming up soon**

**Sasuke/?**

**Sakura/(Reverse harem with Akatsuki guys).**

**Anko/Iruka**

**Please review**

**Chapter 14 will be up next thursday.**


	15. Will of Fire, Heart of Ice

**Okay since there are so many guys and so few girls, to avoid Yoai and the inevitable flames (Curse you Flamers! I will have my revenge!), I will be doing reverse harems with some female cast members. The maximum of guys is three so please don't judge. Sakura is one with the reverse harem already. Tenten is in the same boat. As far as Naruto's girl is concerned...I have no clue (YET).**

**So far Naruto has unlocked Hyoton and Mokuton. If you remember the elemental formulea for these you'll know that Water is in both of these. Hyo has wind and Moku has earth. You can fuse them together as Wind + Earth ? (read the part on formulea in a previous chapter). **

**Also someone else will be gaining one of these bloodlines. A new Mokuton user and then I'll even add some twists and turns for the story. But rest assured this is all planned.**

**I would like to personally thank all those people who have reviewed to this story. Sad thing Is I can't so you'll just have to settle with this. Thank you.**

**I have an announcement to make. As I write this we have;**

**23236 words**

**14 chapters (not including this one) Thirteen of which are chapters**

**99 reviews**

**30512 hits**

**17 C2's**

**59 favs and**

**129 alerts!**

**One more review and I offically go up to chapter twenty before I make my next review challange. Gonna be some time before that though. With a lot of free time on my hands I will quickly write more chapters to fufil the needs of all my adoring fans. If you would like any small events to happen, review to this chapter and tell me what you think. Ofcourse some people will just want to get straight on to the story and miss this entirely.**

**Okay then, thanks for reading this and on with the story we go**

**99999999999999**

**Chapter 14: Will of Fire, Heart of Ice.**

The silence was choking. The tension mounted up until it was so thick that a blunt kunai could cut right through it like it was a slab of butter. Iruka looked in to the eyes of his once student and the son he never had. Jealousy and rage raveged his heart and mind at the mere thought of Zabuza Momochi being Iruka's replacement in Naruto's heart. The "chunin" clenched his fists as Naruto took a seat next to Zabuza and Yukie.

Konohamaru feared the looks being exchanged between Naruto and the Godaime Hokage. The Yukikage's pressence was enough to make the young man sweat in places that he never knew he could sweat before. But it was the pressence of the Daimyo which really sent him in to silent hysteria. The cold hard glare that swept in the room was unmistakenly hidden by a smile.

Konohamaru was barely a ninja yet, but even he could tell that if Yukie knew how to use Killing Intent then the minds of the academy students would be turned to mush and a life of perpetual torment was ensured. Genjutsu be damned, none would be able to release a person from that sort of hold.

the clock in the corner ticked once again.

11:59, 45 seconds.

11:59, 46 seconds.

11:59, 47 seconds.

11:59, 48 seconds.

11:59, 49 seconds.

11:59, 50 seconds.

The seconds ticked on as Konohamaru felt beads of sweat rush down his pinky skin. Fear radiated off him. However this went unnoticed by the other members in the room who wer so engrossed by their staring contest that they barely acknowledged the wet patch that began to form at the young boy's groin.

11:59, 51 seconds.

Konohamaru squirmed in his place. Frightened of the building tension.

11:59, 52 seconds.

Tsunade's hands clenched in to a fist. Her anger was beginning to get the better of her.

11:59, 53 seconds.

Naruto's eyes grazed over in cold ice-like determination.

11:59, 54 seconds.

Iruka and Zabuza's hands twitched in anticipation. Yukie's lips vibrated anxiously. She, as a woman, knew that somnething bad was going to happen, and that it concerned Zabuza. She began counting down the second to when she knew something was going to happen. At midday.

11:59, 55 seconds.

_'Five'_ she thought

11:59, 56 seconds.

_'Four'._

11:59, 57 seconds.

_'Three'._

11:59. 58 seconds.

_'Two'._

11:59, 59 seconds.

_'One'._

12:00, 0 seconds.

Then all hell broke loose.

9999999999999999999999999999

Itachi had never once met a girl like her before. She was the light that had kept him sane when he was younger. They had met at the ninja academy. They graduated at the same time. Both prodigies. When he joined ANBU she became Jounin. When he became ANBU captin, she was promoted to Instructor of Gennin students. They had been with each other for years and loved eachother like no other.

They had been so young back then.

In hindsight, he never should have let his hormones take control of him like that. It had only been one night at the celbration of him becoming ANBU captin and now he was a teenage father-to-be. By then he had already proposed to her and the child would only seal the deal.

Unfortunatly, the Uchiha found out.

They demande that the child be aborted. Until someone pointed out that the skills of both parents could allow the child to become even greater, especially if it obtained the sharingan. Itachi and the mother of his child both refused. Itachi made it clear that as soon as the child was born, he would leave the Uchiha clan and live as a regular ninja. The Uchiha were furious.

How dare their prodigy go against them.

Naturally the blame was shifted on to the girl. Soon news escaped out about the child and the Uchiha could do nothing to keep it quiet. The entire village knew, and support for the two youngsters was sky high. No one cared about them being to young. The second you put on that forehead protector you're an adult. When you make your first kill then you can get married, drink, have sex and make children like rabbits for all anyone cares.

They were going to name the child Nuriko if it was a boy, or Miaka if it was a girl.

They never go the chance.

One night when the mother was walking home, Shisui Uchiha met with her. There was a short confrontation, resulting in a despicable act.

Shisui raped her.

Then he disposed of the unborn child.

Itachi was furious. Especially when it was discovered that Shisui was ordered to do it by the Uchiha clan council. The Hokage ordered Shisui be imprisoned, but support came in the form of the Uchiha. Itachi had ran their clan's name through the dirt and they claimed they were well within their rights to rectify the problem.

This caused the Uchiha name, and especially Shuisui, to be dragged through the mud. No one would take to them and sale prices went up for the Uchiha. Graffiti was usually found on the wall of the compound. Rumours flew around about Incest and child abused within the Uchiha clan.

It was also the final straw for Itachi.

He was the source of most of the rumours. and he was also the one who leeked out the clan secrets. But none could ever find evidence to properly accuse him of such.

The evidence of the Coup couldn't have come at a better time. Shisui was found slain underwater, it was said to be suicide (via genjutsu to the Uchiha). In the offical records it was known as dishonourable suicide for reasons unknown (a rumour went around that Shisui was gay and had unrequainted feelings for Itachi). The Uchiha were furious. And when news of the Uchiha coup came to the sandaime...well lets just say that there was an excellent assassin who wouldn't hesitate to exact his revenge.

Itachi would have been lying if he had said he felt nothing but a tiny bit of remores for the Uchih and his actions. But what he did feel was glee and happiness, mixed with some remorse. But very little of that.

If Itachi's sharingan had told him back then of his future then he would probably do it all over again, but without letting his beloved get raped by his once best friend.

(The identity of Itachi's lover will be revealed now!)

Ayame Ichiraku (You all saw that coming. Damn I was so sure it was made unplausable), though broken, still loved Itachi more than the day they had first met. When he had stolen her lunch ramen on the first day of school and she had given him a wedgie, hanging him from one of the school's flag poles. It was that day that they became rivals.

When they grew a little they became friends. Then somethign happened. Much like the incident between Naruto and Sasuke, they had accidentally been each other's first kiss. Although more comical with Ayame's shirt accidnetly ripping and Itachi's belt choosing that moment to break and allow his pants to fall down.

It sure was funny.

Ayame felt Itachi's breathing next to her. The sound of his soft, smooth and tender breath sent shivers up the spine of the kunoichi-turned-ramen chef. It was son warm and so...him.

He rolled over in the bed, his breath now on her naked back. She closed the gap between her and him. Their skin connected softly as she pulled his rms aorund her waist. A few moments and she felt something hard and something very felshy rub her backside.

"Do you like that he asked her?". Damn, she had woken him and and now...she was at his mercy.

"I thought you'd be out for much longer. We went on for hours last night" she turned to face him and pressed her forehead to his. "Aren't you tired?"

"I've got more stamina in me than that". Suddenly a perverted glint flashed in his eyes. "Well I've got more semen in me than what I've already dished out, my love."

Ayame rolled her eyes and pulled herself tighter to her lover. The feeling of the ship swaying returned to them soon enough. The esctasy they got from their romp was finally dying down as they simply held eachother. Itachi kissed her neck softly and cooed in to her hair. "We'll be there soon" he stated.

He sat up from the bed and pulled the covers away from him. He stood and walked over to the bathroom which had come with the ship. "Wanna take a shower with me?" he asked a smirk plastered across his face. He obviously knew the answer long before he had even asked, but it felt fun to anyway.

9999999999999999999999999999

In a dark underground base, the snake sannin cried in frustration. His plans for the Uchiha had failed. Not only did he not have the sharingan, but he had failed in his invasion. The Sandaime Hokage was alive, Tsunade had taken his dream of being the Hokage away from him, like she had taken his crush's affections, Konohagakure no Sato still stood proudly, And he had been humiliated.

The curse seal didn't even reacte. Sasuke seemed to be getting cocky, but nothing else. The Uchiha child was the strongest of the genin in Konoha, even beating some chunin. But there were still some who were able to beat him, Sasuke however began to grow more and power seemed to kill his brother. He would soon be able to beat a couple of jounin, maybe some ANBU and then he would go after his brother.

He was gaining power and Sasuke didn't need the strength of the curse mark.

Orochimaru had lost his trumph card.

The sound five remained hidden away from Orochimaru, prefering not to get in to a fight with the man (in a woman's body). Tayuya drank in to her coffee with Kidomaru besides her biting down on some fly sandwiches. Kimimaro sighed as someone's head was sent flying out of the room a snake attatched to it.

99999999999999999999999999999

OMAKE:

Minato Namikaze looked down from heaven at his four year old son's Halloween costume.

It was cute until someone screamed.

"AHHHH. THE YONDAIME HAS BEEN REVIVED AND SHRUNK!".

Heaven had a few hours of the roaring laughter of one Minato Namikaze and Dan Namikaze, along with the chuckles of Hashirama Senju.

9999999999999999999999999

**Omake was a once in a while deal.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews I've gotten. And Thankfully I have no flames. This must be the longest Frozen Wood chapter that I've written so far. Sorry if some of you find that the countdown was boring. I just wanted to add suspense. Thanks 4 everything guys.**

**I know everyone saw the Ayame/Itachi thing. I was trying so hard to keep it under wraps, but hey I guess if Ayame never marries in the canon then we'll know who her true love was.**

**I added the backround story with Ayame and the Uchiha to give it more depth. I don't like the Uchiha. The only one I like is Itachi. Sasuke is an idiot and the majority of them are like the majority of the Hyuuga. They have their head to far up their asses. (HAHA. Just got an image from the new Will Smith movie 'Hancock').**

**It explains why Itachi was so willing to kill the Uchiha. I mean I know he has a ton of loyalty to Konoha but to go as far as a massacre of his own family. So I added some personal feelings for this.**

**I hope you all like.**

**Almost forgot.**

**ANSWER TO THE CONTEST!**

**Pairings:**

**Temari/Shikamaru**

**Zabuza/Yukie**

**Iruka/Anko**

**Raiga/Yugito**

**Haku/Isaribi**

**Sakura/ 2 Akatsuki guys**

**Tenten/ 2 Konoha guys**

**Hinata/Gaara**

**any pairings you guys would like other than the ones already here, then please review and tell me. Arigato.**

**Next chapie up soon.**


	16. Battle of the Kings of Water

**Okay I felt bad that I updated a day later than I promised so I'll make it up to you guys. Exactly an hour since I finished the last chapter I'm writting this chapter. I appreciate the reviews I've gotten for past chapters. To all my loyal fans I would like to give you the answer as to why I am late updating.**

**There are just to many good fanfics out there. Like 'Senju Naruto' or 'A few Angry Words'. They are just so good. I can't help but read them and neglect my writing. I feel guilty about it but I promise you, I'll try to update more regularly than ever before.**

**Thank you all.**

**Okay some of you, can you give me suggestions to Naruto's girlfriend. I know this is asking for trouble. Okay so there isn't a harem though. Keep that in mind. **

**This chapter will have a battle in it, between Iruka and Zabuza. Suprisingly no one has commented on the fact that Iruka is Zabuza's nephew in this story. **

**Now on with the show.**

**9999999999999**

**The Battle of the kings of Water**

**Water style: Aoi Nami **

Iruka had hidden a flask of water in his chunin vest and used his chakra to have it grow in size. It formed a wave which oddly enough was the colour of normal chakra. It surged at Zabuza with an amazing force. The yukikage and swordsman jumped back away from the wave to avoid damage.

**Suiton: Mizu Ryuu **

The residue water on the floor, in the tea cups and in the pipes around the room, surged at Zabuza forming a dragon made out of the liquid. It baraged itself at Iruka who used a sheild jutsu to defend himself. The chunin began to gather chakra once again before attack.

**Suiton: Shine Aqua Illusion**

Droplets of water gathered around Iruka before turrents of water gushed towards Zabuza. Using his chakra the yukikage walked along the wall of the room before kicking down the door that led outside. With snow being simply frozen rain then it would be easier fot him to use suiton jutsus.

The way that works is that the snow and ice returns to water to be usuable in attacks.

**Suiton: Mizu Ryuu**

This time a more powerful dragon arose from Zabuza's power. Iruka was able to dodge it however with medium difficulty. The teacher pulled out a set of kunai which he held between his fingers and thumb. Attatched to each of these were a set of exploading notes. Which precise aim and precission he threw the kunai and brought his hands in to the tiger seal, thus activating the expolsive notes.

Zabuza was barely able to dodge seven of these with the eigth and final one embedding itself in to his leg. The Yukikage was able to pull off the explosive note and through it away before it exploaded. However the kunai was still in his leg. Had he tried to pull that out first, no doubt that it would have exploaded in his hand.

Iruka began creating seals again to form another attack. "I learned this from the Mizukage's scrolls we got as a peace treaty. It's his favourite technique". At the last seal he called out once again.

**Suiton: Kaioh style: Deep Submerge.**

Zabuza's eyes widened.

The sound of waves could be heared even though they were miles away from any ocean. Sea-green coloured energy began to form around his hands. He lifted them above his head and pulled his legs closely together. The energy became a large sphere with a single spining ring around it. Iruka finally brought down his hands and the jutsu shot forth at Zabuza. The ex-missing nin was able to dodge as the attack crashed in to a wall and became a disappainting wave of water droplets.

"Kaioh style was a style practised by the Kaioh family and a select few distant relatives. They were experts of hiding themselves during troubled times. My father just happened to be an heir to that clan. (Ok sounds OC). Rumour had it that the Mizukage only found out about his clan after the blood purges" Iruka informed the kage of the hidden snow village. Iruka contiuned with his explaination.

"My father was half leaf nin, half mist nin. His mother was of the Kaioh Clan. My mother, your sister, learned her jutsu's from him whenever he visited his mother after their divorce". Zabuza swipped his sword at Iruka. The chunin dodged the attack and headbutted Zabuza in the stomach.

"Tell me uncle, are you impressed?" Iruka asked him as Zabuza fell to his knees clutching his stomach. "What is that head of your's made of anyway? Bricks? Concrete? Anti-Zabuza material?" he jokingly asked as Iruka rushed him again. This time Zabuza was able to jump bacwards and send forth a barage of shuriken. Iruka was unable to dodge but was able to deflect most of the throwing stars with a kunai and his arms.

"Why did you take Naruto?" Iruka demanded his uncle. Said blonde looked up at his old teacher with wonder in his eyes. Why would he want to know that?

"Why?" Zabuza repeated. "Why?". He then chuckled before replying. "Because he wanted to come with me and Haku". Iruka looked over to Naruto, who in turn looked down almost shamefully. "To tell you the truth I think I practically saved him. Had Kakashi or either of those leaf brats you call genin, remaind conscience then they would have seen what would have happened when Naruto unlocked Hyoton for the first time."

"Zabuza" Yukie warned, knowing full well what Zabuza was saying, having been told the story by Naruto himself. Zabuza however chose to ignore the warning of his lover and daimyo and continued, all the while forgetting that Naruto was there and the fact that Naruto was scared of any of the Leaf finding out about what happened.

"The Fox broke free" Zabuza told them.

The academy students in attendance didn't know anything about the Kyubi so they believed it was a code of some sort. The older generations in attendance, however, allowed their eyebrows to shoot up and their eyes to widen and dialate in shock. "That's impossible" Iruka cried "If so Naruto would be dead and Konoha would be in ruins, and that was if the fox were forgiving".

Back in the huddle of Academy students from Konoha Konohamaru began to think and ask questions. "Is this fox some sort of secret bloodline limit or super cool power?" he asked Hanabi who stood near him. Said Hyuga rolled her eyes at the question before replying. "Obviously it must be something related with the Kyubi".

"How'd you come up with that?" a couple of student asked her.

"Which creature is the most famous...I mean infamous fox in all of Konoha history. My thesis is that Uzumaki somehow has a connection to te kyubi, probabley the Kyubi's child with a human man, making him a hanyo".

Konohamaru sweatdropped as he turned to Moegi and Udon. "Hanabi-teme, you read WAY to many manga's and stories. Try Icha Icha, that'll cure you".

Poor Konohamaru found himself being strangled by the Juuken user.

Back with Iruka and Zabuza the yukikage chuckled once again. "Only the conscience of the bastard. Unlocked Hyoton for the kid. Did you know that mokuton cancels out the other bloodlines in a person should they come from duel heritage? Now that he's got the Fox to unlock it he can use both, pretty fancy huh? Well the kid was afraid ya see".

"Afraid of what?" Iruka demanded as he stepped towards his uncle.

"Afraid of being blamed for the mission's failure. And blamed for being alive. He was scared that when he got back he would be the target of persecution. He told me what life is like back in Leaf. To tell you the truth I rather prefer to live in mist with a bloodline during the purges than be a jinchurikki in leaf".

Iruka clenched his fists in anger. "You don't think I wouldn't prefer that either?" Iruka asked. It's horrible what they've done to Naruto but the Sandaime would have understood. I would have understood. Naruto didn't need to follow you. He may have learned Hyoton from your apprentice but why keep us in the dark. I would have helped him. I love Naruto like a son..." Zabuza cut him off before he could say any more.

"Then why did you never adopt him? Last time we met you said that you had never felt hatred for Naruto. I doubt it would have been difficult to get the hokage to agree. The boy deserved somewhere, but what did you do for Naruto's well being? Buy him ramen? Teach him boring facts?"

"I didn't feel ready to look after him back then Zabuza. Besides I wasn't of age to adopt a child nor was I the rank. An ANBU is not a stable parent. In leaf you must be a chunin to jounin and be over eighteen. And I had to wait for clearance off that damn council" Iruka announce sending another Deep Submerge at his uncle. "And by the time I was given clearance for adoption and was of rank and age, I was his teacher. If I had adopted him I could have lost my job as a teacher and Naruto would be stuck with a teacher who would have held him back just for spite!".

**Suiton: Mizu Ryuu**

**Suiton: Shine Aqua Illusion**

The two attacks collided with eachother spraying water everywhere. Naruto stood on edge hoping to find out more. Iruka had tried to adopt him? That fact spun in his head almost like a whirlwind. It bounced through thought and conscience sending shivers of warmth down Naruto's spine. He had cared enough for him. "I tried the best I could. Naruto is like a son to me" Iruka cried out as he also used Mizu Ryuu.

"So? He was ending his time at the academy so why didn't you try for the jounin exam? Compared to most of the stuff you did at ANBU, I hear that the Konoha jounin exam is just a written exam and a tournament of chunin going head to head? With how you're fighting now I bet you could have passed it. You could have asked to adopt Naruto or even have him on your cell".

"I would have had him in my cell but no matter what the council wanted him paired up with Sasuke. And with him there that ment that Kakashi was a dead ringer for their sensei. Sharingan and all that".

Naruto clenched his fists in anger. His knuckles whitened and his face grew in to a feral snarl. Even if he had been Rookie of the year and Sasuke in second, he would still have had been paired with the bastard Uchiha anyway. Why?

"Why?" Naruto cried out to Iruka who turned just as he sidestepped a Mizu ryuu.

Iruka relaxed from his fighting style but remained aware of his surroundings. The chunin took in a deep breath before replying to his favourite student. "Naruto" Iruka turned towards Naruto and took a couple of steps towards him. He only stopped when he was inches away from Naruto's face "Have you ever heared of the Mangekyo Sharingan?". Zabuza and Tsuande exploaded in to rage.

"What?" they both cried in anger. Iruka however continued.

"The Mangekyo Sharingan is the final stage of the sharingan. It can only be accessed by possesors of the sharingan, usually Uchiha, with exceptions like Kakashi. Anyway, the Mangekyo can only be activated if the weilder suffers from deep emotional stress and titanic levels of grief and guilt. It is usually been activated in the past by...by..." Iruka found it hard to continue but Tsunade found strength in he anger.

"By killing your own best friend!" she announced.

The world could have exploaded then and there and Naruto would never have noticed. In his minds eye he saw Sasuke with his back to him. The apperation got closer until Sasuke turned around with a Kunai and stabbed at what Naruto believed to be himself. The regualr sharingan morphing in to that of a twisted red eye. (Note: Itachi, Kakashi and Sasuke all have different Mangekyo. I think it's because it's unique in appearance to whomever the user is).

Iruka continued explaining to Naruto. "You see Naruto, you have a special gift. A power if you will. It allows you to make friends easily, probably with enemies too I'd bet. The council were planning on using this so you would befriend Sasuke, then when the time was right, he would kill you, taking the Kyubi out also. Killing two birds with one stone. That's why I sometimes encouraged you to dislike Sasuke hoping the council's plan would never have a chance of fruitation. And as for me adopting you as a jounin, that was out of the question".

Tsunade who had been silent through most of the comfrontation (and most of this chapter, Poor TsuTsu) spoke up with anger and hatred. "Why not Iruka? Answer me that? Why not?". Iruka looked in to her brown eyes and guilt swelled up inside of him. A single tear ran down his cheek.

"Because" he began "I found out the reason why the jounin exam was moved up to October 10th by the council. A secret third exam. Used only for academy teachers in recent years" here Iruka stopped and swallowed before a tear fell from his eyes.

"Fox hunting".

**9999999999999999999**

**Sorry to cut it off by there but I was running out of ideas. I'll write more when inpsiration smacks me across the face. I hope you enjoyed this.**

**I know, the Kaioh thing may be too OC. But so sue me. They never went into detail about Iruka's parents, excep the fact that they died. And the reason why Naruto never became an Umino. I hope no one minds.**

**Did you notice where I got Iruka's jutsu from? I'll be boring more elemental jutsus from other animes aswell just to keep things exciting. Some are original jutsus, like Aoi Nami.**

**Thanks fore verything guys and don't worry there will be longer chapters for you guys to indudgle in for the time being, until you begin to write your own.**

**Thanks.**


	17. Given a choice: Ultimatum

**This is chapter 16! Yay me!**

**Thanks to all you kind and beautiful people who have given me reviews. And thank you for not flamming me! It really is appreciated.**

**Anyway on with the story plan.**

**More about Fox Hunting stuff, a couple of flashbacks, and a couple of new jutsu. Tsunade really wants Naruto to come home and her method of doing just that is in this chapter. Zabuza and Yukie will have a reletively small part in this chapter, Haku will have a more prominant role in the next one and we cut back to Konoha for some updates. We might even get to meet up with Itachi and Ayame next time. **

**I find it offensive that Ayame isn't included in the character searches. You know when you're on an archive and you have those purple boxes where you can choose the genre ect.? Well they have ignored a bunch of filler characters who are really popular, and have included some who no one cares about. Anyway Itachi will also have a meeting with someone else.**

**On with the show.**

**9999999999999999999999**

**Ultimatum**

The Village hidden in the leaves stirred to a clear and sunny morning. The residents of the ninja town began to leave the confinds of their homes to meet in the market place, go to work, chat with friends, go shopping, have breakfast in a nearby resteraunt, report to the Hokage (or acting Hokage as Tsunade was still in snow country), or just to have a lazy wander around town.

Four figures currently occupied training fround seven. One was a jounin woman. She was fairly attractive, with short black hair and oil coloured eyes, well they were more like charcoal and ebony than oil. She wore the standard Jounin uniforn, bandages around the calves, blue ninja sandles, navy pants and shirt, and a dark green jounin vest around her top half. Her sleeves were long and extended far beyond her hands.

The second was another ebony haired person. A boy with hair shaped like the rear end of a duck and a pair of duck like wings for bangs, running down the side of his face. His skin was pale and his eyes as dark as night, He wore leg bracers and bandages around his calfs and forearms. A pair of white shorts covered his bottom half and a blue high collored t-shirt with the Uchiha fan adjorned his upper body.

The third was a young man with loose and short black hair. He too had black eyes, yet his skin was as white as snow. He wore mostly black, a black pair of ninja sandles, the standard shinobi trousers which revealed the bottom of the legs, in black. His top was once again black, in resembled the older womans yet a pair of paint brushes hung from the mouths of the sleeves.

The final memebr was another young woman. Out of all of them she could be considered the odd one out. Her hair was a rosey pink, resembling the flower which shared her name. Her eyes were simply pieces of jade, and her skin pink tinted and cute. She wore a red kunoichi dress which cut at the hip downwards, black shorts and a pair of blue shinobi sandles with bandages around her calfs.

Team S was currently in the middle of a teamwork exercise. Shizune held it once a week and each week they would go from one team members intrest to the other. With Sai it was easy. They would just paint whatever they felt like then give a discription about what they felt. Shizune had then cook using her cook books. The med-nin and apprentice to the great sannin Tsuande had a talent for cooking, how else would she and Tsunade survived that long with the sannin's atrociously high gambling debts. Sakura had then read. However it wasn't text books. Who knew Sakura was a sucker for Yaoi Ecchi novels?

It was currentlu week three, Sasuke's week. And they were all currently going through a chat session. It was like group therepy. The young Uchiha had been unable to propose training as his sport. And not wanting to have team S think he was in to some sort of pornography or household art, he decided that since therepy sessions had stoped for him a while back, he decided that that was the solution to his problems.

Each person took turns talking about something that had happeded in their lives so far, Today Sakura told everyone how she had been picked on as a child because of her overly large forehead, something she had been prous of since she got it from her father who had been beheaded when he tried to stop a rouge nin from escaping. Sai told everyone how when he was a child Danzo's older members of ROOT, usually the ones in their twenties or thirties would come in, select a child, usually it would be one of the same gender and they would be taken away, only to return later on with bruises and a limp. Danzo had said it was to quelch the thirst of their raging hormones before they took more powerful forms. Shizune had been horrified and made a mental note to report to the two Hokages about Danzo's opperations.

Shizune explained about her uncle Dan and how he had been a huge influence on her life. Then she went on to talk about her bisexuality. This caught the three off guard. She went on to talk about a one night stand with Anko, then a threesome with Anko and Iruka, then a couple with Kakashi, a guy called Tenzo in ANBU, the procter for the chunin exams, Genma, and then her few times with Kurenai. By the time she was finished Sasuke and Sai had gotten small nosebleeds from a couple of discriptions and Sakura felt like fainting, until she started talking about what was under Kakashi's mask and how big Iruka was.

I've said it before and I'll say it again. Sakura is a female version of Ebisu.

And Sasuke, well he had finished talking about Itachi and his clan a while ago and had moved on to talking about a subject Sakura found touchy.

Naruto.

Sasuke refused to believe that Naruto would just up and leave the village like that. There had to be a reason. He had been snooping around a bot and hadn't found out anything about Naruto. Until he had henged in to Shizune and had snuck in to the records room in the Hokage tower. Shizune and Sakura had been shocked by this, well Shizune was until Sasuke mentioned how he had liked seeing Shizune in the mirror everytime he passed the Hokage lobby. "What have you been taking? Lessons of pervertism from Kakashi?" Sakura had screeched.

"Well I did find out something about Naruto" Sasuke told her when she asked.

This silence her until Sasuke spoke once again.

"Did you guys know that ever since Iruka became an Academy teacher, the jounin exam has had a secret test, for all previous academy teacher. Fox Hunting. It revolved around the Jounin hopefulls fromt he academy staff chasing Naruto around town at sunrise on October 11th after the celebration of the Kyubi's defeat. I also learned that Naruto's mother is originally from Whirlpool, though her mother was from mist, the nidaime Mizukage in fact".

"So Naruto is a descendant of the Shodaime Hokage, Nidaime Hokage, Nidaime Mizukage, Godaime Hokage and the son of the Yondaime Hokage? That's about five Kage relations"

"Yeah. And not to mention that he wasn't supposed to be a Konoha nin" Sasuke pointed out. "What do you mean Sasuke?" the pink haired kunoichi asked. Sasuke took in a deeo breath before answering. "Naruto was supposed to grow up in Uzugakure, not Konohagakure. They were told he was dead. His grandfather was furious a when he found out. It was written in his mothers will that he live in Uzu"

"So why didn't he?"

"Council" Sasuke replied. "The guy was kept here for unknown reasons. I bet you if Naruto found out, he'd be in Whirlpool before we even thought he would leave. But Whirlpool was wiped out a while ago in a freak tsunami".

"Anyway, Sasuke what else about Naruto do you want to talk about? Or is there something else?" Shizune asked him. Sasuke sighed and looked down. "I think...no, I know, that one of the main reasons why Naruto left was because of me". Sai snorted and smiled. "You sure do have a high opinion of yourself Sasuke". The raven haired Uchiha ignored him and continued on.

"If I hadn't always been putting him down and making fun of him, well I mocked him when he was unable to beat the demon brothers, and I made fun of him for not doing the tree climbing right, especially after I saved him. It's not only that but all the time back at the academy I made fun of him for being a dobe, but looking back, I see Naruto wasn't retarded or stupid or an idiot, he just didn't have anyone to tell him about what he needed to know. And when he was in class it was like he was just trying to get to what we could get without even trying. If I had known Naruto would have done something like this..."

"You wouldn't have said those things to him".

Silence followed on from that.

99999999999999999999999

A couple of hours later Shizune was back at the hospital working with some of her fellow med-nins. With Tsunade still in Snow Country she was head of the hospital and was to make sure that verything went smoothly while her teacher was gone to find her long lost grandson (and Shizune's second cousin if you want to get technical). The young dark haired woman sourly found herself, bored and not doing anything. She rarely had patients unless they were emergencies or her friends needed a private examination.

Shizune wasn't the kind of girl to pass up free relaxation time but today was just a time when she needed something to do. With the therepy sessions as Sasuke's version of teamwork exercises she was left with nothing to do for most of the day and she rather prefered to be doing something other than nothing. Right now Shizune was begging for something to do, even if it ment- Wait! Scratch that.

It was only then after twenty minutes that her prayers were answered.

Anko came to visit and asked for a check up.

Shizune looked at her curiously. "Why do you want a check up, Anko?" she asked her friend intrigued. As far as her knowledge went, Anko had only come in for a hospital appointment once after she got back from Orochimaru, and had never stepped foot in one since. And that was a good few years ago.

Anko grunted angrily.

"For a while now, I've been feeling sick. In the mornings I've been puking my guts out, I need the bathroom most of the time, My boobs feel like watermelons and they ache like there's no tomorrow". Shizune's eyebrows rose up beyond her fringe. But Anko continued "And I'm eating like a maniac. And not to mention I'm smelling stuff like some damn mutt, and everything tastes much stronger".

Shizune fought back not to laugh, failing miserabley.

Anko noticed this and narrowed her eyes accusingly. "You know something don't you?" she growled. Shizune giggled a little before asking a question. "Do you remember the health class you took back in the academy?". Anko blushed a bit and growled furiously. "I was asleep that day. So what does it mean?". Shizune rolled her eyes before walking over to where Anko stood. "Just let me check, okay?" Shizune told her. Anko nodded begrudgingly. Shizune squated down to see Anko's stomach, placing a glowing hand over it.

Within second the glowing green chakra focused in to a single line going across Anko's stomach. Shizune smiled knowingly and stood back up. "Well I suggest you name it something special".

"Why would I name it?" Anko asked confusing. "Don't you know those symptoms are?".

"The plauge? It's the plague isn't it Shiz? Oh God am I going to die?". Shizune blanched. She could not believe what she had just heared. Shizune sighed before speaking once again. "Anko when and who was the last person you had sex with?". Anko looked at her strangely. "I thought you'd be asking about details soon enough" Anko grinned. "Well a couple of weeks ago before Iruka left, he does this amazing thing with his tongue, of course I don't have to tell you that, remember out little experiment a while ago, you were all over him...".

"Anko i just want to know who and when" Shizune said with a tick on her forehead.

Anko recoiled in fear. An angry Shizune was only a step down from an angry Tsunade. "A couple of weeks ago. I know long but me and Iruka want to keep it together and I don't wanna go with other guys while he's gone. I really do love him Shiz" Konoha's snake mistress confessed. Shizune looked at her wit pride. "Aw, our little Anko is finally all grown up. She's fallen in love" Shizune teased.

"Shut up Shiz. Are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I gonna have to castrate every guy you date in future."

"Anko..." Shizune giggled "...do you remember the birds and the bees?". "Ofcourse I do!". "Then you'll know about what can come from sex?".

Anko looked at her confused before Shizune slapped her own face in frustration.

"Oh for the love God, you're pregnant! As in soon to be mother! As in Iruka's kid! Baby ninja running around in nine months! Me being auntie! Anko you are going to have a baby!"

The screams of Anko were heared throughout most of the village. However none could distinguise if they were screams of jpy, terror or a battle cry as Anko was soon found chasing Shizune around the village.

999999999999999999999999999999

Naruto stood there in shock. Fox hunting hit him hard. He remembered on his birthday each year he was chased by several chunin academy teachers and whom ever managed to beat him in to a bloody pulp, was latter found to have risen to jounin rank. What Iruka had announced finally made some sense. He had been the secret final exam for jounin hopefuls who used to teach at the Academy.

"Naruto, that was why I didn't try for jounin while you were still in the academy. I had to quit before I tried to increase rank and before I could you had disappeared. Naruto you're like a son to me, more than that you are son to me. I care about you. Do you think I would be here if I didn't?" Iruka's words cut through Naruto, who was slowly slipping out of control of the raging beast within.

Naruto clenched his fists tightly and growled ferally. His canines grew longer and sharper, his eyes turned from their normal calm blue in to a ferocious red. His whisker marks became darker and more defined. Iruka was expecting Naruto to cry out in anger or rage, however all he did was smirk.

Zabuza's eyes widened in recognition.

NARUTO STYLE: FLASHBACK JUTSU

_Naruto gasped as Haku stood over him and Sasuke's body. Naruto gazed up fleetingly in to Haku's eyes. The ice user gave a look of remorse before he raised a hand of senbons towards Naruto. The blond boy flinched at the sight._

_"Naruto-Kun" Haku said "I do not wish to kill you. Please stay still and do not move. Once the bridge builder is killed you may leave and live to fight another day"._

_The ice boy knelt infront of Naruto and placed a cold hand to the Kyubi vessel's whiskered cheek. "You have nothing to fear Naruto. I will not kill you if you do not do anything stupid"._

_Along the bridge Kakashi and Zabuza continued their fight. _

_Kakashi's dogs had missed Zabuza by inches and had been dispersed by a swipe of his zanbato. "Damn mutts" Zabuza cursed as this time he sliced Kakashi's hand. "Aw did I scratch the poor copy cat?" the demon of the mist goaded. Kakashi glared kunai at the other masked ninja before him. Zabuza was pushing his last nerves and soon he would have to use Raikiri on the ex-mist nin._

_"What's the matter Kakashi gotten tierd. Well if your hair is any indication of you age then you should have retired years ago" Zabuza said as the scarecrow growled in anger._

_"Shut up" Kakashi said venomously_

_Zabuza chuckled insanely. "Well I hate long goodbyes so goodbye bastard" and he poised his sword above his head as he lept at Kakashi._

_Naruto watched helplessly as the zanbato sliced Kakashi's shoulder causing blood to expload from the wound. "Aw i missed" Zabuza taunted as Kakashi fell to his knees in pain. "Kakashi-sensei" Sakura called out to her sensei who gasped for breathe within the mist._

_"Now to deal with our little pest problem" Zabuza spoke disappearing from infront of Kakashi and re-appearing behind Sakura and infront of Tazuna. The bridge builder made a run for it in to the mist. Zabuza ignored her and struck Sakura in the back of the head with the hilt of his zanbatou._

_The pink haired girl fell faint to the ground as Naruto called out to her._

_"SAKURA!" he called to her limp form._

_Zabuza turned to the blonde haired boy and poised himself to attack. "What do ya say Haku. Should I let him live? You said you thought he was good enough to train?" Zabuza asked his accomplice who looked down at Naruto in pity and sorriness (Don't care if it isn't a real word). _

_"Keep him alive Zabuza-sensei. He's to good to kill and he he is to warm hearted to ever be a true ninja" was the feminine boys reply. Naruto looked up in to Haku's eyes in search of answers._

_"Well well well Zabuza. You didn't kill the bridge builder but you managed to bring down a legend, a whore, an emo kid and a blondie?" came Gato's voice as he appeared through the mist with many of his hired thugs. "So there's no more need for you. We can deal with Tazuna by ourselves" the greedy little man promised._

_Haku shivered from the look Gato was giving him. _

_"Then we will take our leave" was the reply of the masked ex-mist nin._

_"Leave?" Gato asked. He soon broke in to a large laugh and sneered at the two ninja. "Who said anything about Leaving? No dear Zabuza you'll have to be delt with and your little servent..." he trailed off looking at Haku with ravenous eyes._

_"Doesn't it even bother you that i'm a boy?" the ice user asked disgusted "Pervert" he called Gato._

_The short man screwed up his face in anger but it soon turned in to a sneer. "Well then you will have to die just like Zabuza here"._

_"Over-over y..our d..d..dead body" came a familier wheezing voice from behind Haku._

_Zabuza and Haku turned to see Naruto forcing himself to stand on his own two feet. His cuts and bruises healing nicely and his eyes burning with rage. "Naruto..." Haku spoke as he stood._

_a knife was thrown from Gato at Naruto. however it mearely landed at his feet helplessly. Naruto's eyes flashed red at his fallen comrades. His hands clenched and his nostrils flared open._

_The tempreture fell with thw ground at Naruto's feet freezing over instantly. "Haku stop" Zabuza commanded._

_"It's not me" Haku insisted. "It's Naruto he..." Haku's eyes widened in recognition. "He's just like me. He is of Hyoton"_

_"That's impossible" the masked man demanded at his student as a dragon made of ice materialised before Naruto and all those in attendance. _

_A demonic voice wrang out from Naruto's mouth and cold and cruel laughter broke out from the boy._

_**"Now it's my turn" the voice drawled.**_

_**HYOTON: HYORINMARU**_

_the ice dragon shot towards Gato who became frozen on a block of ice. The thugs around him fled only to be met with the same fate. A spired prison of ice exploade from around Naruto cutting off his forehead protector leaving it ot fall limp in the ice. The demonic voice once again rang out in to the world._

_"__**OH well i don't have enough time." it spoke "Guess it's back to the seal. Hopefully the kid'll feel pain as I go back hehe" **__the voice died down as red chakra turned an icey blue and Naruto fell to the ground infront of his sculpture of ice._

_"What happened" he asked in a husky vocie._

_"You killed them" Haku replied not looking away from Gato's frozen corpse or from the dead mercenaries._

_Naruto looked on wide eyed at what he had done, Fear gripped him. He had lost concscienceness and now all these people were dead. If the leaf ever found out about this then they woudld..._

_Naruto dread to think about it._

_Zabuza saw the look of fear in his eyes and the look of fufilment in Haku's. Under his mask he smirked and stood up to face._

_"Hey kid" he called out to Naruto, a plan forming in his head_

FLASHBACK JUTSU! KAI

Zabuza knew what was going on. The smae thing happened when Gato attacked them on the bridge. The Kyubi had gotten some degree of control over his vessel. Iruka and Tsunade didn't see the changes until Naruto lifted up his head, and he became covered in red and malicious chakra.

**"Ahh, Iruka-sensei. Long time no see! Your classes were always my favourite"** Kyubi spoke **"Ofcourse I would have had more fun if I weren't trapped in this fleabag".** Iruka paled at the notion of his communication with the nine tailed demon fox. "Stop it" he cried. "Go back to the seal demon". **"Ow that hurt"** the Kyubi goaded **"But sensei the kid is a bit unstabble at the moment you might wanna get going before he and I go feral".** Iruka did a very good impression of the Kyubi growling at the moment. The demon merely chuckled before replying to the growl. **"Oh sensei do me a favour".**

"I will not let you get free demon"

**"Free? Who said anything about being free? I kinda like it in here". **Tsunade and Iruka were caught offguard at that comment. The fox liked being in Naruto?. **"It's a good life if you compare it to prison. All the ramen I want and since I'm much smaller there's more for me. No need to go out hunting, a nice warm pad, bath, no need to use the toilet, but it can get boring. If I had known I was going to get trapped in here I would have brought a magasin or a book or two. This brat rarely reads. Frankly I'm suprised he knows how to read".**

"What do you want fox?" Tsunade demanded walking over with her arm poised to smack Kyubi-Naruto at any time. **"If the kid agrees to go back with you can Iruka-sensei take me out for ramen?". **Iruka added his imput. "But what about revenge? Aren't you angry you were sealed away?". **"And what? end up like the Uchiha kid? No thanks. I still have some shred of dignity and I won't waste it being all angst and broody".**

When the fox put it like that it sorta made some sense. Who would want to be broody and angst like Sasuke?

**"Keep an eye on him sensei, or we'll both be sorry".**

Iruka kept his eyes on the body as Kyubi's features dimmed and a groggy expression fell upon his face. Naruto's conscience returned to being the dominant one for the breif moment before he fell flat on is face. It probably had something to do with the kyubi taking over for short periods of time and emotional stress. Naruto's body feel faint in to Tsunade's arms as his head fell in to her breasts, treating them like a single large pillow.

99999999999999

It was good few couple of hours before Naruto woke up again. This time it was to Tsunade hovering over him with a damp towel to his forehead. "You gave me quite a scare young man" she told him, removing the rag and placing a kiss where it had once been. "I guess you've never met me before" she said nervously. "My name is Tsunade and I guess i'm...your grandmother huh?". Naruto felt wetness at the corner of his right eyes.

"Sensei was an ass" she commented on the Sandaime hokage "not telling me you existed, let alone alive. I left when Minato first became Hokage. I would have visited but by the time I could feel like returning he had died and the kyubi was stuck in your gut. I know it's no excuse and I'm sorry, had I any chance of time travel then I would use it in a heart beat, just to give you a better chance".

Naruto remained silent as a couple of tears fell down the hokage's face. "The council of leaf want you back, Yukie-san says you can have duel citizenship if you want. But you have a choice. Stay here and be marked as a missing nin by Konoha council, you'll be fine from hunters, or you can go to Konoha and be a family with me and Shizune. I guess that makes her your second cousin as she was Dan's neice. Whirlpool, your mother's country may have wanted you back, unfortunatly Whirlpool no longer exists, so those are your two choices. I wont think any less of you if you decide to stay". Tsunade stood up and travelled to the door. "Just know this..." she paused for what seemed like forever. Finally she mustered the strength to say the one thing Naruto had been waiting for all his life.

...

...

...

...

"I love you", and the lights went out, leaving Naruto alone in the dark.

**99999999999999999999**

**Well what do you think? Longest chapter ever for Frozen Wood. Break out the champagne. What did you think about my pregnant Anko Idea. It's really important later on. And I needed to give Sasuke some shred of likeablity, even though I don't like him that much. It was all about teamwork that part. **

**FYI: this is only the first arc. Ends soon and second arc takes place in Konoha, with a suprise guest and even more twists and turns. I'm debating on whether or not to have Sasuke turn traitor (which he probably will do should Naruto return to leaf), have Itachi come back and tell him the truth about the massacre or put it away till later. **

**Second arc should be fun.**

**Tell me what you think about Shizune in this chapter. Was she funny, weird or did you find some of it offensive. Please keep the comments nice and simple, and no flamers.**

**Pairings are as follows:**

**Sakura/ two akatsuki guys (already picked)**

**TenTen/ Two Konoha huys (already picked)**

**Hina/Gaa**

**Zabu/Yukie**

**Raig/Yugi**

**Haku/Isari**

**Sai/Ino?**

**or**

**Cho/Ino?**

**Shika/Tem**

**Ita/Aya**

**Anko/Iru**

**Shiz/ mystery guy**

**Kaka/? (wouldn't we all like to know)**


	18. AN: Unforgivabley sorry

Frozen Wood is now on HIATUS. Updates will resume sometime in March 2009 or sooner hopefully. I'm busy with Rokudaime at the moment and I have recently gone back to school for A-Levels. Please be patient.

In the meantime read "Daddy's Rokudaime: Finding Naruto". On Christmas day I will reveal the date of update of Frozen wood.

Thank you again.

Shodaime of S.S.D.D.


End file.
